The Five Year Plan
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Jacob's last goodbye...set BD AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Five Year Plan**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-a note to my readers….**_

 _ **Hey guys,**_

 _ **thank you for the PM's and the kind feedback. I owe you all an explanation for why I pulled 'Leaving So Soon.' Even though I have indulged in fan fiction for a number of years that doesn't make me any more confident about my writing ability, and lately it has just gotten worse. I have been trolled countless times lately on this account and it's putting me off posting here at all. Coupled with the fact that I have finally finished some original works and trying to gather up the courage to publish them has made me ever more ambivalent about the whole thing. 'Leaving So Soon' was my attempt to write in a more grown up manner. Angst is not my forte as you can see from my awful attempt at it, and then I posted the last chapter too hastily when I wasn't happy with it.**_

 _ **So I am going back to basics. I'm sorry guys and hope that has not put you all off from reading my work. I continue to appreciate all the support and well wishes.**_

 _ **Hugs,**_

 _ **Nikki**_

Everyone always assumed that it was Jacob who had saved Bella. But what they failed to realise was this wasn't the whole truth. In reality she had saved him. This was the thought that flittered through his mind as he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His face looked haunted. Weeks of running as a wolf in the wilderness had changed him. The aftereffects were clear. Jacob tore his eyes away from the image the mirror projected at him. It was too painful. Instead he did his best to shave without looking at his reflection directly again. The disposal razors he was using became blunt quickly, but eventually he was done. He ran his fingers across his chin, the feel of his smooth skin felt strange to him. Jacob's attention was drawn to his hair. It was a tangled mess on top of his head. Combing was not going to rescue it. He had to resemble a human in some capacity. It was important. Today was important. He couldn't screw this up like he had done with everything else. Jacob grabbed a pair of shears and began to chop his hair. Eventually he was done. He rubbed some gel into the shortened strands to smooth them down, then turned away from the mirror and left the bathroom. Time was running out and he needed to get dressed. He had an appointment to keep.

* * *

She was there just like the leech had promised. Jacob hadn't been sure that Cullen wouldn't just ignore his request, but maybe because it came via Seth Clearwater, the bloodsucker had decided to be gracious and allow Jacob one last meeting with the girl he loved. He braced himself, not too sure that he wouldn't just breakdown at the sight of her. Surprisingly he managed to keep his composure. It was Bella who fell apart. As soon as she caught sight of him her beautiful brown eyes welled with tears. Her wedding dress clung to her thin frame. Her fingers tugged at the heavy skirts and lifted them, and without preamble she ran clumsily toward Jacob and flung herself bodily into his waiting arms.

Now he broke down. He heard her murmur that everything was perfect now that he was here. Jacob raised his eyes to the leech. Cullen gave him a warning look, and then said aloud that he owed Rosalie a dance. That was purely for Bella's benefit. The ruse worked. Her attention was pulled from Jacob as she gazed gratefully at her new husband. "Thank you." Edward than gave her a loving smile and walked silently away.

Jacob and Bella were finally alone, or kind of. Jacob was well aware that his pack was hidden in the trees nearby. Sam didn't believe that he would be able to behave himself. None of them did. The leech may be out of sight, but he would be listening in too. Jacob couldn't help but feel bitter about that, but he had to swallow his resentment. There was so little time. He took Bella's hands in his and just looked at her for a moment. Time and distance had not dimmed either her beauty or his feelings for her. Jacob often wondered how such a slight girl could invoke such strong emotions in him. At times he wished that it wasn't so, but Bella owned his heart as well as his soul. There was no changing that now. He heard the rustle of her silk dress as she moved closer to him. She was studying him as intently as he was scrutinising her.

"Where did you go?" Bella asked tentatively. "I missed you. I kept bugging Seth every day, asking if he'd heard anything. None of the others would speak to me." Her sad smile wavered at the memory.

"I don't know, everywhere, nowhere." Jacob's voice was husky with disuse. It felt odd to converse again let alone walk on two legs. "I think I was in Canada for a while."

"Canada." Bella echoed faintly. "Don't you remember?"

"Not really." Jacob shrugged. None of that mattered now. He had other, more important things to discuss with her.

"Do you want to dance?" Bella asked as the distant strains of the band hired by the Cullen's reached them in their little copse.

"No." Jacob tugged on Bella's hands, urging her to follow him so they were more enclosed within the trees. She didn't hesitate. She trusted him implicitly, even when Edward had tried to persuade her otherwise. Jacob paused, turning to face her again. He suddenly sat down, his back resting against the rough bark of a tree. He wasn't surprised when Bella copied him. She had never cared for material things, not even the expensive gown she was soiling as she joined him on the ground. He fought the urge to smile. He bet that would piss Cullen off. "Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked.

Bella knew what he meant. She did smile. She smoothed out the skirts of her dress and gazed at him enquiringly. "It can be cleaned." It was true. She really didn't care about the dress. "Thank you for coming." She hesitated, her smile wavering again. "I know how hard this must be for you. I…"

"We haven't much time." Jacob interrupted her. From the pocket of the dark jeans he was wearing he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "This is for you. I meant to give it to you before but things got crazy."

"What is it?" Bella took it from him. Their little fingers brushed and the sudden warmth from his skin made her pause. She glanced at him from under her long lashes, face puzzled. Jacob gestured for her to read it. He watched as she unfurled the paper, a little line of concentration marred her brow as she read the contents. It reminded him of the times they used to do their homework together at the Swan house. That seemed like another era. She used to have the exact same expression on her face as she concentrated on her assignments. "The five year plan." She read aloud slowly. "What is this?"

"It was something I wrote months ago, way before I turned wolf and way before I knew that the vamps were real." Jacob revealed tiredly. "It was just some dumb plan I had. I thought…." He shrugged. "Never mind what I thought. I just wanted you to see that's all."

Bella read on. "Year one, _when I graduate I plan on getting a job, hopefully as a mechanic and start putting money by to improve the house."_ She glanced at Jacob again. "That's so sweet and responsible. I'm proud of you, Jake."

"I don't want you to be proud. Just read on." Jacob closed his eyes. Why did he feel so weary? It wasn't just being in his human form again which was making him tired; it was being in the vamp's lair. It was sucking the life out of him.

" _Year 2, I plan to apply for a business loan. I'll be eighteen so will be old enough. I want my own garage. I want to show Charlie I can support her. Dad can do the books and all the office stuff. We'll be a team._ " Bella gasped, staring at Jacob dumbfounded. "Jake, is this…."

"Just read the rest, Bells." Jacob opened his eyes again. Hearing his dreams coming out of her sweet mouth was like an arrow straight to his heart. It hurt more than he could imagine, but by the tortured look on her face it was hurting Bella just as much.

Bella swiped at her eyes and swallowed thickly. " _Year 3, Bella will be at college, studying. The separation will be hard, but the vacations will make up for it. I'll be working hard too, building up the business and renovating the house. It has to be ready."_ Her voice shook as she continued to read. "Jacob." She whispered, openly crying. "I can't…."

"You can…for me." Jacob wasn't begging. It was the simple truth. He caught her gaze and their eyes locked. Tears slid down her face. She owed him. "Do it, Bells."

" _Year 4, the house will be done. My hard work is paying off. Dad is thriving, so is the business. The opportunity to be part of something great has been good for both of us. Charlie is impressed with my work ethic. He knows I can take care of and provide for Bella. I know he won't say no when I ask him. Bells is doing good at college. She's missing home, missing me, but in the end it will all be worth it."_

"I can't believe you wrote all this." Bella's makeup was smeared. Her thick mascara blackened her eyes as it bled down her face. "When?"

"I told you it was before I turned wolf and my life turned to shit, when I was still just a dumb kid from the res who believed in happily ever after." Jacob replied tonelessly. "Just keep reading. You're nearly at the end now."

His words stung. Bella could hardly see the paper now. Her vision was blurry as she continued to cry tears full of guilt and sadness. Her hands shook as she continued to read. _"Year 5, Bella's home! She graduated with honours. My girl done good! She achieved her dreams just like I did. She can be a writer, a teacher, whatever she wants to be. I have a good business, a house to live in with a kitchen so big she can indulge in all the cooking she wants to. Charlie said yes when I asked and so did Bella. We're a family and one day I hope it will just go on getting bigger."_

In big bold writing Jacob had signed his name at the end like it was some kind of official document. Bella put the paper down and crawled toward him, her fingers outstretched. Grass stains coated the silk of her gown but she didn't notice. Her attention was all on him. For once Edward Cullen didn't infiltrate her thoughts. Her focus was nothing but Jacob.

"I gave you my heart. I gave you my soul. I wanted to give you my future." Jacob took Bella's trembling fingers and kissed them one by one with his warm lips. His dark eyes glimmered with moisture as he gazed at her hopelessly one last time. "I have one last thing to give you." He fumbled in the pocket of his jeans again. He sighed as he pressed a small black box in Bella's hand and curled her fingers over it. "This belongs to you." He said quietly. He watched as comprehension dawned on her beautiful face. "Goodbye Bella Swan." Jacob rose gracefully to his feet and walked away.

 _He didn't look back…_

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Five Year Plan**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the uplifting PM's and feedback! I appreciate it all so much. I don't think I've stopped crying since I read them. You're all amazing! Love you all! Hugs, Nikki**_

 **Part Two**

Bella didn't have time to think or react; Edward was by her side as soon as Jacob departed. She heard him sigh softly, before he gently lifted her upright until she was standing back on her feet. "You've soiled your dress." He brushed off some stray twigs and leaves. "That's a bit better. You still have the silk shawl that came with it, that will hide the worst of the grass stains. Don't worry, love."

As if the state of her dress mattered. Bella felt the sharp edges of the small ring box dig into her palm. She was clutching it in a death grip. Edward's hands were on her shoulders, kneading the tension out of her muscles, and inadvertently sending shivers down her spine with his cold touch. "I'm sorry he did that to you, Bella. It was cruel of him."

His words jolted Bella to life. She gazed up at her husband, distraught. "You heard."

"Yes everything." Edward smiled at her sadly as he placed a finger under her chin and raised her lips toward his. He kissed her ever so lightly on the mouth, and then released her, stepping back and holding out his arm for her to take. "I don't want to put any more stress on you, darling, but the guests are waiting for us to cut the cake."

Bella's eyes strayed to the spot where Jacob had disappeared between the trees. A lump seemed lodged permanently in her throat. "I don't think I can face them."

"I'm with you." Edward caught her hand and curled her fingers around the crook of his elbow. He noticed the ring box she was still clutching in her left hand. A line marred his smooth brow as he frowned. "I'll take that." He offered holding out his hand. "I'll pass it to Seth so he can give it back to its rightful owner." He wouldn't say Jacob's name.

Bella withdrew her hand and placed it behind her back. "No, I want to look after it." She couldn't bear for anyone else to lay their hands on Jacob's gift. She felt it would betray her best friend even more if she allowed Edward to hold it. It was hers alone. She softened her tone and smiled tremulously. "I'm fine now. Aren't we supposed to be cutting the cake?" She said to distract him.

Edward wasn't fooled. He decided to ignore the situation however. He was certain he would be able to wheedle the box away from Bella eventually. He was angry at the dog for having the temerity to give her such a thing. But he kept his own counsel and led his new bride back into the open to the sound of tumultuous applause from the guests.

* * *

Bella was dancing with Charlie. She was relieved to be away from Edward's watchful gaze for a while. She knew that he was upset that she was still holding onto the ring box that Jacob had given her. The last hour had been hard on her. She had been forced to plaster a happy smile on her face as she received the congratulations from the stream of guests. Her old high school friends had been among them. Jessica expressed how envious she was of Bella. Her date, Mike Newton, and Bella's erstwhile suitor, had not been so enthusiastic. He told Bella he hoped that she knew what she was doing. This comment had displeased Edward and he had whisked Bella away from her friends before she had chance to greet Angela or her boyfriend Ben. When Charlie had used the opportunity to dance with his only daughter, Bella had grabbed it, even if it meant upsetting Edward.

"You seem sad, kiddo." Charlie said worriedly as they danced in a circle awkwardly. It wasn't from Renee that Bella had inherited her clumsiness. Charlie stopped moving and scrutinised her carefully. "If you have any regrets, any at all, don't be afraid to voice them."

Bella felt a tear slide along her lashes. She blinked. It suspended in mid-air for a moment, sparkled, and then fell down her cheek. Charlie frowned, waiting, hoping for her to speak up. Over his shoulder Bella noticed Billy Black. He was sitting beside Sue Clearwater and seemed to be engaged in an in depth conversation with her. She wondered what they were talking about so animatedly. Did Billy know that Jacob had come home? She wished she could hear what was being said. "Bells, what is it?" Charlie's concerned tone broke through her stupor.

"You attended Billy Black's wedding to Sarah, didn't you?" Bella asked him unexpectedly.

Her question took Charlie by surprise. He cleared his throat gruffly as memories assaulted him. He'd had Renee on his arm when he watched Billy marry the love of his life. His eyes drifted to his ex-wife who was dancing happily with her new husband, Phil. He couldn't help the usual bitterness welling in his gut. He should be over this now. He and Renee had been separated for years. But that didn't stop him blaming her for colouring the rest of his relationships with women, not that there had been too many over the years. He returned his attention to his daughter, who was gazing up at him curiously. "Yes, I was there. Why do you ask?" He said eventually.

"I was just wondering what it was like." Bella mumbled, her cheeks flushed and she looked down at her shoes poking out from under the skirts of her dress. The high heels were killing her. The silk shawl had been draped casually around her slim frame, hiding any imperfections on the dress.

"It was simple, warm and loving." Charlie stated promptly. He glanced around the Cullen's palatial gardens. "It was nothing as grandiose as this." He watched the guests hovering around the trestle tables laden with all sorts of delicacies. The drink was expensive. He shuddered at how much the alcohol alone must have cost Carlisle. The doctor had expensive tastes.

Bella's eyes followed her father's as he gazed around the venue. She didn't need to be a mind reader like Edward to know what he was thinking. Her fingers splayed on the shoulder of his morning suit as he cupped her other hand in his and they began to sway again. "And your own wedding to mom." Bella prompted Charlie. "I mean I've seen the pictures, but what was it really like."

Charlie was astonished that Bella was mentioning all of this now. She seemed unusually melancholy. He couldn't stop his heart racing at the thought that she might actually be regretting her hasty decision to get married. "It was rushed, Bells. You know why."

"Because of me." Bella said sadly.

"Your mom and I have never regretted for one day having you. All that came before and after was worth it because we had our baby girl." Charlie stated fiercely. "Sometimes relationships don't work out that's all. Look at your mom now, she's happy." He jerked his head toward Phil and Renee, who had stopped dancing and were engaged in a convivial conversation with Carlisle and Esme.

Renee did appear happy, Bella mused. As did Carlisle and Esme, they were a perfect match too, despite the sad circumstances under which they had gotten together. "What about you, dad?" She finally asked Charlie.

"Don't worry about your old man, kiddo. My life isn't so bad." Charlie assured her with a tired smile. "I have a good job, good friends. I like my life here." He nodded toward Billy and Sue Clearwater.

Bella chewed on her bottom lip. She gazed over at Billy. He seemed to sense that he was being observed, he turned his head and caught Bella's eye. He raised a half filled glass of champagne toward her and then took a long drink. Bella's heart felt like lead. The ring box was safely tucked up in the band of her dress. She hadn't had a chance to open it up yet and see the ring it contained. She heard her voice in her head, reciting once again the lines from Jacob's five year plan. Then, it was his voice she heard reading from the crumpled page. She closed her eyes and envisioned him, his messy black hair flopping over his forehead as he bent forward, his eyes on the page, telling her his plans for a future that was never going to happen. It was too painful to contemplate. Another tear spilled from under her closed lids as a sense of longing, so strong, that it made her gasp, tugged at her heart strings.

"Bells." Charlie questioned as he heard the little cry. He noticed the tear and his breath hitched. "You're crying."

Then Edward and Alice were there. Bella felt herself being enveloped in her husband's cold embrace. She heard Charlie protesting but Edward whisked her away. Alice was left behind to charm Charlie and distract the older man from pursuing his daughter. Bella felt overwhelmed and confused as Edward steered her toward the house. "It's time to change, darling. We need to get moving if we want to reach our honeymoon destination on time."

Bella stumbled next to her husband as he guided her up the spiral staircase and into his room. The huge four poster bed dominated the room, its clawed feet sunk into the thick white carpet. The lace canopy cast shadows over the pristine bedspread. A dark blue dress lay on the bed, it was conservative, falling just below the knee, with a sweetheart neckline. Alice had chosen it. Blue was Edward's favourite colour on her. "I'll leave you to change my love." Edward smiled lovingly at Bella. He ghosted his lips across hers, so feather light, that she barely felt them. His cold fingers touched her cheek, and then he withdrew, finally leaving her alone so she could breathe.

* * *

She was dressed and ready. Bella stared at her reflection in the long mirror. It was like she didn't recognise herself. Her long, brown hair was coiffed to perfection. She had undone the pins from the twist at the back of her head and her hair had tumbled down her back in shiny waves. Her makeup, reapplied by Alice after her crying jag during her tense reunion with Jacob, was once again perfect. The blue dress clung to her slim frame exquisitely. There were heels to match and a little pill box hat, but Bella hadn't touched them. She glanced behind at her wedding dress. She had laid it carefully on the bed. It had taken a while to take the thing off, the tiny pearl buttons hadn't wanted to part under her trembling fingers. She took a deep breath, blinked back tears, and then finally gave into the urge to open the ring box Jacob had given her.

"Dammit, Jake." The ring was so beautiful in its simplicity. The tiny gold band stood in stark relief against the black velvet that encased it. The trilogy of diamonds sparkled in the soft light emitted by the bedside lamp. The smaller stones that surrounded the middle one represented the past and future, the three stones also symbolised friendship, love and fidelity. Bella couldn't fail to see the irony. It encapsulated everything that Jacob meant to her, but then of course he had known that when he had given it to her. "Damn, damn, damn." Bella batted away her tears as she took the ring out of the box and slipped it on the fourth finger of her right hand. It slid on easily. She held it up in front of her, gazing at the sparkling diamonds, not able to stop herself comparing it to Edward's gaudy counterpart. "Damn you Jacob Black." She cursed aloud.

With one swift movement Bella swung around and marched determinedly out of Edward's room. There wasn't much time. Edward would be coming for her soon. Bella hastily left the house by the back entrance, her feet still bare, as she sought Billy Black.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Five Year Plan**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews guys!**_

 **Part Three**

Bella made sure to keep out of sight among the trees. She was enjoying the feel of the soft, springy grass under her bare feet. After wearing the uncomfortable high heeled shoes for hours it was a blessed relief. It occurred to her how something so small could raise her spirits. She wiggled her toes and crept forward, enjoying the subterfuge as she continued on her journey. It was times like this that she relished the fact that Edward couldn't read her mind. She never understood why she was immune to his powers, but was grateful that she was able to elude him because he couldn't hear what she was thinking. The music from the live band drifted through the trees, they were playing a soulful jazz number. Bella glanced toward the temporary dance floor. It was filled with jiving couples. She lamented the fact that she had never been able to move like that; even if she could Edward would never have indulged in it. He was too conservative.

It didn't take her long to reach the outer lying tables where Billy and his companions had been seated through most of the party. Bella slipped out of the sheltering trees and walked slowly toward him. She was surprised to see that Billy Black was sitting alone. Where were Sue Clearwater and her father? Bella increased her pace; a sense of urgency was upon her now. She had dawdled too long, lost in her own thoughts. As she reached Billy's table she pulled up a chair and sat beside the older man. His attention was focused on the other revellers dancing not too far from him, so when she made her sudden appearance he was startled.

"It's just me." Bella said softly as she heard him gasp. She drew her knees up to her chest and looped her arms around them as she gazed at Jacob's father. She waited for him to greet her or just acknowledge her presence, but his eyes were focused solely on the engagement ring that Jacob had given her and which was now adorning the fourth finger of her right hand. By the way he reacted upon seeing it told Bella exactly who this ring belonged to. "It's Sarah's isn't it?" She continued softly as she saw the pained look in his eyes.

"Yes." Billy said huskily. He cleared his throat, raising his soulful dark eyes to Bella's.

"Jake gave it to me not long ago." Bella clasped her hands together tightly, pressing her knees into her chest. Her heart fluttered as she mentioned Jacob's name. She wasn't certain if Billy knew that his son had returned, but from his muted reaction it was clear that he did.

"I know he did." Billy hesitated for a split second, studying Bella astutely. Then he told her something that took her breath away. "I gave him the ring."

Bella stared at Billy, uncomprehending. The music from the live band had upped its tempo. It drowned out the chaotic thoughts tumbling in her brain. "I don't understand."

"Yes, you do. Otherwise why would you be sitting here with me now?" Billy sat forward in his wheel chair and reached for a half empty glass of water that was sitting on the table in front of him. He drank some, wetting his parched throat. He held out the glass to Bella. She took it and also imbibed some of the cool liquid. "

"I haven't made a choice." Bella protested weakly. She gazed at Jacob's father, still uncertain, unsure of what she was achieving by speaking to him. She was supposed to be giving the ring back to its rightful owner, but instead it was still on her finger.

"You made your choice as soon as you accepted the ring. You're wearing it now. You came straight to find me and not your supposed husband. What does that tell you?" Billy questioned gently. He wasn't pushing Bella, just merely stating a pertinent fact.

"I don't know." Bella admitted honestly. She continued to gaze helplessly at Billy, hoping for him to enlighten her further. He seemed assured that he could read her intentions. "Where's my dad?" She asked suddenly. She glanced around, expecting to see Charlie somewhere nearby.

"Dancing." Billy jerked his head toward the dancefloor. Bella followed the direction of his gaze. Even though she had danced with Charlie herself, she couldn't imagine him doing it voluntarily with anyone else. It was unheard of. But as she followed the whirling couples with her eyes, she found Charlie, dancing amongst them, and not alone. He was with Sue Clearwater. Bella concentrated her gaze, frowning. Charlie and Sue were dancing very close, closer than necessary for causal acquaintances. He was looking down at Sue with a soft expression on his face. Sue was smiling up at him shyly. They almost looked like a real couple. But that couldn't be? "Sue and your old man have been dating for some time now."

"He has." Bella said faintly.

"Yes." Billy took another fortifying sip of his water. He was silent for a moment as he continued to study Bella keenly. "I think now would be a good time to go."

"Go where?" Bella asked distractedly. She was still staring at her father and Sue Clearwater. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Charlie was seeing his best friend's widow. How had she missed the signs? But then she had been caught up in the whole wedding fiasco. She cringed, hating herself for calling it a fiasco. It might not have been what she wanted, but it had been a perfect day. Well almost perfect.

"It's time to go home, Bella. You don't belong here anymore." Billy gestured toward the Cullen's palatial mansion. Bella tore her eyes away from her father and glanced around. She saw Rosalie dancing with Emmet in the middle of the other human couples. The cool blonde was full of grace, her dazzling looks and ability to move seamlessly as she copied Emmet's wilder movements was mesmerising. Carlisle and Esme danced on the edges of the group, wrapped up in each other, in that moment no one else existed for them. Her gaze left the dance floor and drifted around the opulent grounds. Fairy lights twinkled among the trees, casting a surreal glow as the sun began to sink below the horizon. The huge palatial mansion, its white walls gleaming, the large windows reflecting the party atmosphere, seemed to belong to another world. The scales dropped from Bella's eyes and she returned Billy's gaze steadily.

"Yes, it's time to go." She agreed.

* * *

Seth drove them to La Push. He had thrown off his suit jacket, his tie was loosened. He felt much more at ease. He didn't question why he wasn't just escorting Billy home but Bella too. Maybe he already knew. He had greeted Bella cheerfully as if this was nothing more than an everyday occurrence, a bride running away from her own wedding. Bella sat in the back with Billy. Neither spoke for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts. Bella felt like she was floating in thin air. She could breathe, she wasn't panicked in any way, but she didn't feel like herself. Not really. She couldn't understand why she wasn't upset. She had married Edward. This was what her life had been building up to. Her happy ever after with the man she loved. A man she was willing to sacrifice her own life for. Or was she? She felt Billy's eyes on her and met his concerned gaze.

"What is happening to me?"

"You're waking up, Bella." Billy smiled and patted her hand.

"Waking up from what?" Bella questioned, confused. "You make me sound like I'm under the influence of something."

"You were in a way. No words or warnings of mine would sway you either back then or now. You had to come out the other side yourself." Billy's cryptic response just confused Bella even more.

"You make no sense." She was frustrated. She stared at her hands. Jacob's ring was still on her right, Edward's on her left. Bella's eyes flicked from one to the other. "I loved him. I married him." She said to Billy as her eyes settled on Edward's mother's ring. It glittered, so brightly, just like Edward had the few times she had seen him in all his glory when he allowed her to see his true self.

"If you loved him you wouldn't love my son." Billy stated firmly. "The Cullen's are a unique coven. They strive to be more than the sum of their parts. In lots of ways they have achieved this. But they are still vampires. They still exert a supernatural influence over every human they meet. It was evidenced the first time that Edward Cullen left you. The withdrawal from their charms drained you. I was very worried at one point. I was concerned you were not strong enough to overcome it. But you surprised me in a good way. You did, after spending time with Jacob you began to flourish. When Edward Cullen returned I was deeply afraid. There was little I could do to dissuade you to sever your connection with them. I did try, but it is hard to break through their charms. But to my relief you did that all on your own. I am certain the deep love you share with my son was the root cause of it."

Bella fell silent as she absorbed Billy's words. At first she rejected his explanation. Edward would never dare to influence her in any way. He loved her. He wanted to protect her. Then a voice whispered in the back of her head, and it sounded a lot like his. _"Everything about me draws you in, my looks, my voice, even my scent…"_ He had warned her many times in the past, but she hadn't listened, so certain that none of this affected her, that she was oh so special. "Why would I wake up now?" She whispered disconsolately.

"Because you want to live." Billy said simply.

The car had stopped. They had reached La Push.

* * *

Jacob was in the garage. He was restless. Even though he needed to sleep, it eluded him. His mind was full of Bella. He couldn't believe that he had just shared his last goodbye with her. Why hadn't he fought for her? He could have gone wolf, dragged her away from Cullen, or created such a ruckus that even his brothers wouldn't have been quick enough to stop him. Anything to delay the inevitable, but Jacob knew none of this would have worked for him in the end. Even if he had given in to the urge to kidnap Bella she would have still gone back to the bloodsucker in the end. At least this way he had managed to keep his dignity. He had shown with his own words what they could have had. Fighting hadn't won her love in the past, he believed nothing would now. That didn't stop the unbearable hurt shredding his soul into bits. She had been his everything. He hadn't lied when he'd said she had saved him. His life had been lonely on the res, even with all his friends surrounding him, there were days when it was just him and Billy. With his dad's health failing it meant that Jacob couldn't do what a lot of his peers did. He was tied to the house most days after school in case his father needed him.

Bella had been the bright spot amidst all that. Ever since the first time she had brought the bikes to him, she had been his unerring support. She had accepted the monster within without batting an eyelash. She had made him feel human when he felt far from it. All those days and evenings spent in this very garage, talking, repairing the bikes, or sitting together in comfortable silence while he worked on his latest project. Jacob had fallen in love with her. How could he help it? She claimed she was broken, damaged beyond repair. But she wasn't. While he tried to fix her, she was fixing him. He missed her so much. It was like a painful ache he couldn't get rid of, and he worried that it would never go away.

* * *

Jacob had to be dreaming, hallucinating. This couldn't be true. Bella was on his mind so much that he had conjured up her scent. He slammed the hood of the Rabbit down and paused, breathing rapidly, trying to contain his jubilation and prepare himself for disappointment. The garage door opened slowly, the metal door squeaking in protest. Jacob turned around, ever so slowly. He heard a sharp intake of breath, then the sound of bare feet padding across the concrete. Her sweet scent was overwhelming, driving him crazy. Then she was there, in front of him. Jacob dared to raise his eyes, he dared to look, and then he was lost.

Bella gazed up at his handsome face. He appeared disbelieving, unsure. She raised her right hand and cupped his cheek, stroking his smooth skin with her thumb. He saw his mother's ring on her finger; the diamonds sparkled in the soft evening light. He felt choked up. He couldn't speak. His eyes drifted to her left hand. Her ring finger was bare. "Bells." Jacob managed to whisper her name.

"Will you dance with me, Jake?" Bella asked shyly.

Jacob couldn't form words. Instead he took her hands in his, drawing her close, then nodded.

 _They began to dance…._

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Five Year Plan**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the continued support and amazing reviews guys. It means so much. Hugs, Nikki**_

 **Part Four**

It was beautiful but very emotional at the same time. Bella couldn't describe what she was feeling in that moment. They were dancing to the tune playing in their own heads. Jacob had one hand placed on the small of her back, his warm fingers splayed across the material of her dress, gently guiding her as they swayed. He held her other hand in his, swirling her, occasionally smiling as he drew her closer, than away. By the look on his face Bella guessed to him it all felt as surreal as it did to her. Mere hours ago she had been sharing a dance with her new husband in front of hundreds of guests, now here she was sharing another dance, with her best friend, in a place that was special to them both. Jacob drew her closer again, his fingers on her back slid down to her waist, he dropped his head so their cheeks were pressed together. Bella closed her eyes. Tears were already welling under her lids. She didn't want them to fall. She was done with crying.

"Are you really here?" Jacob whispered.

"I'm here." Bella replied; a soft sigh escaped her parted lips.

"This feels like one of those dreams I keep having." Jacob continued. His voice sounded wistful, as if he was reliving a memory in his head.

"You dreamed we danced barefoot in the Taj." Bella teased. Her cheek was still pressed to his. She heard him chuckle. "It's a good dream." She conceded. "It sounds like the kind of crazy thing we'd do."

"Hell yeah." Jacob agreed. He stepped back from Bella. She lamented the loss of his warmth. He spun her around so she revolved in a circle under his outstretched arm. Then she was back in his embrace, a lot closer this time. He wrapped both arms around her and rested his chin on top of her silky hair. "You look beautiful by the way." He complimented her.

"So do you." Bella was enjoying the heat pouring from his skin. She snuggled closer to his body, relaxing further. She closed her eyes again in bliss, just happy to enjoy the brief moment of peace. It wouldn't last. The recriminations would come later. But right now they enjoyed just being together again.

* * *

Billy was conscientious as always. He got Seth to deliver some take out. Jacob smiled wryly at his pack brother as the young shifter knocked on the garage door, interrupting their peaceful interlude. "Don't blame me." Seth said hastily as he shoved the food and drink into Jacob's hands. "This is your dad." He waved shyly at Bella, grinning, and then hurried away when he noticed Jacob become irritated.

"Jeez, dad must think we're gonna be in here for hours or something." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck as he surveyed the food. His mouth was already watering. "Are you even hungry?" He asked Bella.

Bella couldn't help teasing him again. She was enjoying the light hearted atmosphere. "I'm famished." She reached out for her own portion.

Jacob passed it to her, surprised when she took quite a big share. He couldn't hide his disappointment with what he had left. Bella began to laugh. He looked so crestfallen. She passed the food back to him. Jacob smiled; his grin lighting up his whole face. Bella hadn't seen that sunny smile for a long time. It brought back bittersweet memories of the way things used to be, when life was much simpler. She blinked back tears as she pulled up an old crate and sat down on it. Jacob was using another as a temporary table. He unpacked the food and began to eat quickly. He hadn't really eaten much since he'd returned. He thanked Billy in his head for his foresight. Bella watched him eat, a soft smile on her face. He smiled back at her. Neither spoke while they shared the meal. They were still putting off the inevitable, but they couldn't escape it for long.

* * *

They sat opposite each other on the upturned crates, the remnants of their meal scattered between them. Bella sipped her soda. It was warm, just another reminder of the past. When she came over to spend time with Jacob at his house, the first thing he automatically did was get them some sodas. They were usually warm. Bella didn't like them chilled and he knew that. The memories seemed to be affecting Jacob too. His hopeful mood had vanished and he appeared withdrawn. Bella was dreading the conversation they had to have, but it seemed that he was now ready to face it. He finished his own soda and crushed the can, flinging it into a metal bucket he used as a trash can.

"Why did you decide to come here, Bells?"

His voice was full of pain. Bella's mouth wobbled as she tried to contain her emotions. Her eyes flicked to his mother's ring which was still adorning the ring finger on her right hand. Her breath hitched as she tried to keep her voice steady. "What you wrote really affected me. I had to come."

Jacob rubbed his hands together slowly. He glanced up at her from under his thick black lashes. He was thoughtful, wary. "I've said lots of things to you. I've spilled my guts countless times telling you how I feel. Why did this affect you and not the others?"

"I don't know." Bella admitted.

"That's not an answer. Don't I deserve a better explanation than that?" Jacob didn't hide the bitter edge to his tone.

 _Here it comes_ , Bella thought sadly, _the recriminations_. "It was the whole plan. You….you thought of everything. The love, your love, it shone through in each written word. You were building a future, a fantastic bright future. It was lovely. The whole concept." She stumbled over her words. The tears were threatening to fall. She didn't want to cry. "It was beautiful. I could see it." She paused, gulping as she tried to draw more air into her lungs. "I wanted it." Her voice was barely a whisper now. "But most of all you said that you were proud of me. _My girl done good_." A glimmer of a smile curved her lips upwards as she quoted him verbatim. "And you…you said I could be anything, a writer, a teacher….anything."

"But you can be anything you want." Jacob was confused.

"I never thought so." Bella confessed shyly. "Edward thought me incapable. I think I began to believe it too."

"Bastard." Jacob swore. He took Bella's hands in his own and rose, kneeling down in front of her. "I hated the way he controlled you. He stifled you. It was like he was snuffing the life out of you. I hate him for that."

"Hush." Bella could see that Jacob was getting worked up. She clasped his hands in hers. "It was hard for him. I don't think he really understood. To him I'm a frail human who needs protecting. He was trying to change though, near the end."

Jacob snorted derisively but didn't say anything as Bella defended Cullen again. He couldn't see Edward through her eyes. He would never understand. He focused on his mother's ring again. Seeing it on her finger calmed him. She had removed the bloodsucker's rings, that showed commitment, didn't it. "Are you leaving him?" He finally asked the most important question of all. Jacob rubbed his thumb over his mother's ring, waiting.

"I was wrong to marry him." Bella gazed at Jacob sorrowfully. Her eyes glistened with moisture. She had hurt him so much. She could never take it back. She saw him swallow thickly, he was battling with himself, and then with a soft sigh, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm not going anywhere, Jake. I can promise you that."

"I want to believe you." Jacob closed his eyes. His cupped the back of her head and sank his fingers into her hair. "I love you, Bella." He choked out. "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too." Bella declared passionately as tears began to spill down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I won't leave you again."

* * *

"Charlie and Sue Clearwater." Jacob was bemused. He hadn't seen that one coming. "How do you feel about that?" He asked Bella cautiously.

"I don't know." Bella pulled her hair back from her face and tied it in a loose knot at the back of her head. It was windy outside and she knew it would get tangled if she didn't. "Sue's a lovely woman. I'm just sad that I never noticed. What kind of person does that make me?" She felt ashamed. Jacob rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "I'm such a selfish person."

"You had a lot going on and Charlie can be secretive at times. Maybe he kept it on the down low for his own reasons." Jacob tried to make her feel better. He continued to massage her shoulders, relieved when the tension seemed to ease. "It's not your fault, Bells."

"You always try to make me feel better even when I know I've been a self-absorbed cow." Bella took one of Jacob's hands from her shoulder and drew it to her lips. She could see he was affected by the intimacy of the gesture. It brought home to her just how touchy feely their friendship had been from the outset. Were they really friends? Or just pretending? It was the latter. Friends didn't hug, hold hands, or touch each other like they did. Even when Edward had come back and reclaimed her as his own, Bella still hadn't set proper boundaries with Jacob. When she visited him at home, or they took walks on the beach, they acted the same way. She recalled the envious glances they got from others; they had looked like a couple. Why hadn't she seen it or admitted it to herself. It had been another avoidance tactic on her part, or was it more what Billy had inferred, that she was under the influence of something far greater than she could escape from.

"What's going through that head of yours?" Jacob asked as he reluctantly opened the garage doors. The wind whistled inside the interior, tearing wisps of Bella's hair of the knot at the back of her head. The real world was waiting for them and it couldn't be avoided any longer.

"I was just thinking we were never just friends, were we?" Bella gazed up at Jacob expectantly.

"No." Jacob smiled at her fondly as he smoothed her hair back from her pretty face. "I always wanted more. I settled for friends. I tried to be patient, waiting until you were ready for more. Then _he_ came back." Jacob frowned. "What happens now, Bells?" He sounded agitated.

Bella hated hearing the worry in his tone. He still didn't fully trust her intention that was clear. It hurt, but was completely understandable. She brushed aside her misgivings and took his hand again. "I guess we need to go back to the Cullen's and confront Edward." Bella thought she had erred again when Jacob turned away from her. Panic fluttered in her chest as she tried to make him face her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…."

Jacob stopped her words with a kiss. His fingers tangled in her hair as he drew her lips to his. It wasn't a kiss full of desperation like in the past, but one of hope. He moved his mouth on hers, slowly, languidly, loving the feel of her tongue on his as she reciprocated. Bella wasn't holding back this time. He was the one who ended it, breathless, happy. Bella seemed dazed, a little confused as to what had prompted such a passionate display. He rubbed his thumb over her swollen lips. "You said _we_." He explained before she had a chance to ask. "I like the sound of that."

Bella laughed in relief. "You didn't think I was going to go alone, did you." She scolded him playfully as she ducked under his arm and drew it about her shoulders. She led the way out of the Taj, walking jauntily beside Jacob, who couldn't seem to stop grinning. She noticed Seth in the distance. The young shifter waved. Bella waved back, and then her stomach dropped as something suddenly occurred to her. Her face paled as she stared at Seth, then up at Jacob. "Oh hell no."

"What?" Jacob was panicked. He couldn't understand Bella's sudden change in mood. She looked as if she was going to be sick. "Bells, what is it? Talk to me." He begged. He should have known things had gone too smoothly. It always happened this way. "Don't you dare change your m…."

"What?" Bella interrupted him. She was gazing at Seth again. "Do you not realise what this means?" She grabbed the collar of Jacob's shirt and pulled him closer. "If my dad and Sue get married, then Seth will be my step brother." She hissed.

Jacob was stunned by her train of thought. He felt a rush of relief that his own conclusions had been way off target. He didn't understand why this would worry her. Seth was a good kid. Bella got on well with him. "So?"

" _Leah will be my step sister_." Bella whispered fearfully. " _She hates me_."

Jacob couldn't help but laugh at the horror shining in her beautiful brown eyes. He tugged her closer, cupping her face in his hands. "Welcome to the pack, honey." He declared with a flourish as he continued to snort with laughter.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Five Year Plan**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you all for the kind reviews. I appreciate it so much!**_

 **Part Five**

They didn't get very far when they exited the garage. Jacob's pack was waiting for them outside. Their timing couldn't have been worse. Bella felt stricken as she noticed Jacob tense up. It seemed they had caught him unawares, which was unusual, but then he had been focused on Bella and nothing else. Or perhaps they had just arrived. Bella couldn't tell and she couldn't ask as immediately Jacob was forced to leave her side as he squared up to Sam Uley. She couldn't hear what was being said, Sam and Jacob moved away from the others, and out of Bella's hearing range. She chewed on her lower lip as she watched them from a distance.

"It's okay." Seth was suddenly by her side.

Bella was so grateful to hear a friendly voice. The others were just ignoring her, but she could sense the hostile stares from Paul and Leah, her two biggest detractors. Bella began to wonder whether the she-wolf had heard her comment about being sisters. She didn't dare to meet the other's girl's eyes. "What are they saying?" She whispered to Seth instead, well aware that the pack could hear her question anyway, but she still lowered her voice.

"Come inside." Seth urged her. He shot his sister a fierce glare when Leah made a sharp comment under her breath. He was like Bella's shield as he led her inside the little redwood house. "Don't worry. It's going to be alright." He assured Bella. He gave her a playful grin.

"It didn't look alright." Bella gazed at the young shifter pleadingly. "I'm worried."

"Don't be. Jake can handle himself." Seth guided her further into the house. They found Billy sitting at the kitchen table whittling some wood. He appeared as unconcerned as Seth. He smiled at Bella and gestured for her to join him. Seth left as soon as he saw that Bella was settled.

"Don't panic, Bella." Billy said easily as he noticed her shaking with nerves. "This confrontation was a long time coming. Jake needs to make amends with his brothers, or…."

"Or?" Bella questioned.

"Or simply take over." Billy shrugged. He continued to carve at the wood. Bella could make out the outline of a bear. He was as talented as Jacob. It was clear where his son had gotten his skills.

"But Jake never wanted that." Bella was trying not to chew on her nails. It was an infuriating habit that used to grate on Edward's nerves until he had persuaded her to stop. Now she couldn't control it. Bella had to sit on her hands. "I don't want that. I hate that I'm causing trouble."

"Jake can take care of himself." Billy seemed to have an enormous amount of faith that his only son could handle Sam and all the others resentment as far as she was concerned. Her only other champion was Seth, maybe Quil and Embry at a push. The others were a definite no. There was the sudden sound of fighting. Growls and scuffling could be heard. Bella panicked. She was out of her seat and peering out of the window, but she couldn't see. "It's all fine." Billy didn't even flinch as the sounds got louder.

"But…."

"Bella, it will all be fine." Billy put down his tools and motioned for her to sit down again. "You've witnessed the pack's infighting before." He reminded her.

It was true; she had seen Jacob and his brothers have countless scuffles. Usually Lahote was at the root of it being the most volatile member of the group. She recalled the time she had confronted Sam and the others in Jacob's yard, he had been asleep in the house. She had come to tell Jacob she had guessed his secret, but he had been resting; she hadn't wanted to disturb him. Then his brothers had appeared silently out of the trees. Bella had lost her temper, yelling at Sam, believing at the time he had been the root cause of all Jacob's ills. She had soon learned her lesson when Paul had kicked off; issuing insults, then Jacob had rushed out of the house in her defence. Bella would never forget the first time she had seen him transform before her eyes. She had fallen back on her butt as Jacob's huge russet wolf had sailed over her head and attacked Paul. "He is kinda big." She said aloud to Billy as she sat down again, still fighting the urge to chew her nails.

"In more ways than one I expect." Billy chuckled at his own joke, laughing harder when Bella's skin blazed red with embarrassment when it finally occurred to her what he was inferring. "Oh, come on, Bella." He swiped at his eyes and picked up his tools again. "Go and make us both a drink, Jake could be quite a while yet."

Bella didn't know what else to do. Sitting there was just increasing her anxiety. Billy wasn't concerned in the slightest. Perhaps she should take her cue from him. She did as he bid and went into the kitchen to make them both some coffee.

* * *

It was another hour before Jacob appeared. He was wearing nothing but a pair of cut off sweats. His torso was bare; his smooth tan skin glistened with water droplets. His hair was wet too. It must be raining outside. Bella ran up to him immediately and began to inspect him for any damage. There were a few cuts and bruises, but already they were healing. She stared in fascination as one particularly dark bruise faded in front of her eyes. It was only the second time in her life when she had witnessed Jacob's extraordinary healing ability. She ran her fingers over his chest and taut stomach unconsciously as she continued to check him over. She had no idea what torment she was inflicting on him. Jacob was fighting the urge not to just grab her and kiss her senseless.

Billy noticed his son's pained expression and began to laugh quietly. "Put a shirt on." He suggested to Jacob.

"Good idea." Jacob grabbed Bella's hands, pulled her close, kissed her longingly on the lips, and then vanished into his room before he lost control completely.

"Where is he going?" Bella questioned as she tried to follow him.

"To have a cold shower probably." Billy couldn't contain his amusement at the situation as Bella blushed for the second time that day.

* * *

They took Bella's truck. She hadn't even been aware that the old iron monster had been returned to the Black's. After Edward had replaced the Chevy with his expensive tank of a vehicle, her truck had disappeared. She had assumed that Charlie had sold it on. Not that he had gifted it back to the Black's. Bella burst into tears when she saw it. It had been behind the garage. "I can't believe it." She had run clumsily over to it and stroked the hood lovingly with her fingers. "You kept her."

Jacob put his hands on Bella's shoulders. "I couldn't let her go for scrap. I know how much you loved her."

"I can't believe it." Bella was already an emotional wreck. Jacob had told her the outcome of his confrontation with Sam and the others. Like Billy had surmised, the initial meeting had been tense and volatile; it had dissolved into a fight. Once again Lahote had run his mouth off. But afterwards the issues had been laid to rest. The pack was Jacob's family. The may fight, but ultimately they had each other's backs. Bella had been scared that the outcome would have been different. She would never have been able to forgive herself if she was the cause of Jacob being divided from his brothers. Her relief was palpable when he told her the good news. Now the sudden appearance of her beloved truck had pushed her over the edge.

"We can take my car instead." Jacob suggested as Bella sobbed on his shoulder and soaked his clean t-shirt with her tears. "I just thought you'd like to drive the old girl again."

"No." Bella sniffed. She raised her head and rubbed her hands over her face. Jeez, she must look a snotty mess. Her carefully applied makeup was running down her face, but she didn't care. "I want to drive her. I've missed her."

"Cool." Jacob grinned, opening up the Chevy's heavy iron door. He took Bella's hand and helped her into the driver's seat. He was glad that Bella had agreed to take the truck, he was certain that once Edward Cullen saw her driving it, that it would send a clear signal to the vamp that Bella was rejecting his ostentatious life and was happy going back to her roots. Jacob joined her in the cab. "Are you ready for this?" He checked. This was going to be a huge undertaking. They were going to present a united front to her new husband and Jacob wanted to make certain she felt strong enough to withstand the bloodsucker's charms.

Bella sucked in a huge breath. "I'm ready." She promised Jacob. She switched on the engine. It rumbled loudly to life. The familiar noise soothed Bella's nerves. She smiled at Jacob tremulously as she began to drive.

* * *

The pack followed behind. Jacob was secretly getting a kick out of the fact that his brothers had to take on the slow pace of the truck. Even though Bella was driving at a steady fifty, to the wolves this was like a slow crawl. Jacob knew that it would annoy Paul the most. Served the tool right for interfering in his talk with Sam, at least things were good, for the moment anyway. Jacob had a feeling that Sam didn't want his authority tested too much. It was obvious his Alpha had no control over him anymore. He had been able to defy Sam's orders when he had run off into the wilds; he had defied him over Bella in the past. Jacob was content for Sam to retain the title of Alpha for now, but later on, that was another matter. Things were changing. Jacob could feel it. He kept his arm around Bella as she continued to drive. He sensed her tension and hoped his presence would keep her calm. They were nearing the Cullen mansion now and they both needed to stay focused and most of all, calm.

* * *

Bella kept her own counsel on the drive back. She had changed out of her going away dress and was now wearing an oversized t-shirt of Jacob's, belted around the waist, and a pair of Rachel Black's old leggings which her brother had salvaged from his sister's room. They were too long in the leg so Bella had rolled them up. She had wiped her face clean of makeup and Jacob had helped her braid her hair. On her feet was a pair of old tennis shoes, again belonging to Rachel. Thankfully they did fit Bella, otherwise it would have been impossible to drive the truck. The old Chevy wheezed and groaned as she changed gears. They were nearly at the end of the Cullen's long winding drive. It was dark now and raining. The pitter-patter of the water droplets thrummed on the truck's iron hood. Bella's nerves were kicking in. She was envisioning all sorts of scenarios in her head of how things were going to go down. She had essentially fled her own wedding. She had been gone for hours now. Alice wouldn't be able to see her. It must be obvious where she had gone. In the truck's glove compartment in a white envelope were her wedding and Edward's mother's engagement ring. Bella didn't feel like she had the strength to touch them. She was grateful when Jacob was the one to grab the envelope instead.

"Are you ready, Bells?"

The truck's loud engine had signalled their arrival. Already the Cullen's were gathering on the marble steps outside the mansion. The atmosphere was quiet, eerie. The guests had been sent home. Bella wondered where her father was. She was deliberately avoiding looking directly at her husband who was standing in the centre of his family, face grave. Jacob helped her exit the truck. She winced as the gravel crunched under her feet. It sounded loud to her ears. As always Jacob made no sound, despite his huge size. Bella held onto his hand, their fingers interlaced as he led her toward the Cullen's. Bella's gaze was still trained on her feet the whole time. Her heart was heavy in her chest.

"We are grateful that you brought her home." It was Carlisle who spoke. He was as polite and gracious as ever. He made her sound like a runaway child. "Final goodbyes are always difficult. I hope you found the closure that you sought." He continued. "Welcome home, Bella." His tone had softened.

"You are safe now, my love." Bella had been waiting for Edward to speak, but still wasn't prepared. His voice was full of love and understanding. Was he masking his pain? Was it because Jacob was standing right there and he didn't want his arch rival to witness his anguish. The others had parted like the red sea as Edward walked gracefully among them; his head held high, his gaze focused solely on Bella. He ignored Jacob, acted as if he wasn't even there. "I'm here. You're safe." He said in hushed tones as if she was a frightened deer ready to take flight.

"Don't come any closer." Jacob's voice was laced with steel as he stepped in front of Bella. She led out a choked cry; all her resolve and strength drained from her as she continued to be held under the sway of Edward's crooning voice. She was consumed with guilt and sadness. She was a coward, not wanting to hurt anyone, but instead hurting everyone.

"I am trying to be patient." Edward finally acknowledged Jacob, but his attention was still on Bella. "But it is wearing thin now. Let her go, Black. Stand aside and let her go."

"You can read my mind. The only one standing aside is you." Jacob retorted. He was getting restless, agitated. Why wasn't Bella saying anything? Disappointment flooded through him, but he continued to fight on as always. He held out the white envelope toward Edward. "These belong to you."

Edward took the envelope quickly. He didn't even open it. His piercing gaze was fixated on Bella. "Darling, it's going to be okay. I understand. I do." He sounded a little desperate now. "It's been a long day. You're tired. You need rest."

Jacob was wary. He looked at Edward, his expression thoughtful. He decided to test something. He replayed in his head his reunion with Bella in the garage. He embellished it, waiting for the bloodsucker to lose his cool and confront him, but the leech appeared unaffected, as if he couldn't see what was in Jacob's head. "You don't know." Jacob said aloud. "You don't know what I'm thinking."

This caught Edward's attention and the Cullen's too. Hushed whispers could be heard going back and forth between the others. Edward's nostrils flared, his eyes darkened. Now his fear, his anguish was palpable. "She married me today. Not you. Leave quietly, while you still have some pride left. I do not want to force you. For her sake, just go with dignity."

"Edward." Bella's voice was wrenched from her throat as she finally found the courage to speak. Jacob's surprising proclamation had pierced her melancholy and forced her to think. "Edward." She whispered his name again. She clasped her hands behind her back to stop them shaking as she stepped beside Jacob, no longer willing to hide behind him, but still she could not look at her new husband. That would require strength beyond normal human endurance. It was clear that Billy Black had been right all along. As soon as she had heard Edward's hypnotic voice she had been lost, become a weaker version of herself. Already she was flailing. Instead she did the only thing she could do when words failed to explain what needed to be said.

Bella held up her right hand and showed Edward, showed his family the ring adorning her finger, Jacob's ring. There was a collective gasp from the Cullen's which they failed to hide. Her action had shocked them. But it was Edward's cry of agony that made Bella come undone. She fled, running back to her truck, wrenching the door open and climbing inside, her hands clasped over her ears, eyes shut as she tried to drown out Edward calling her name.

Jacob didn't wait out the bloodsucker's reaction. He could hear his pack in the distance. They were milling about agitatedly, stirred up by Edward Cullen's gut wrenching cries. It was time to go. There was nothing more to say. Bella's actions had spoken louder than words. Jacob hurried back to the Chevy and climbed in. He hesitated, placing his hand on top of Bella's head for a moment in comfort. She was crying. They were out of time, Jacob switched on the loud engine, and thankfully it drained out the vampire's agonised cries. He swerved around, the tires crunching on the thick gravelled driveway. Then he tore away, pushing the Old Chevy beyond her limits as he headed back home to La Push, his pack following close behind.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Five Year Plan**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Six**

Charlie was waiting for them when they arrived back in La Push. Bella wasn't prepared for it. She was still reeling from her encounter with Edward. She had hardly spoken on the return journey. She felt weak willed and a coward. Jacob had put his arm around her, he had told her he was proud of the way she had handled things, but Bella didn't believe him. Instead of standing up for herself, she had crumbled as soon as she heard her husband's hypnotic voice. Had it always been this way? Even from the beginning? So many questions resounded in her head as she tried to remember with clarity how her relationship with Edward had even begun. She had been dazzled by his good looks, she hadn't been alone, the whole school had been. But Edward had seemed more aloof then the others, more intriguing. His initial resentment toward her had just drawn her closer into his tangled web.

Jacob's attention was on Bella. He was worried about her. He had seen properly for the first time the effect Cullen actually had on her. No wonder she always seemed so different when she was away from his influence for any length of time. When Bella used to visit him in La Push it would take her a while to come back to herself. She was the girl he knew and had fallen in love with. Then when in Edward's company, she would become withdrawn, pliant. It was frightening to witness in its intensity. He noticed Charlie pacing on the front porch of his house as he parked up the truck. The police chief must have been heading to La Push while they had been heading back to the Cullen's. Jacob glanced at Bella, she looked stricken. He took her hand. "You don't need to speak. I'll do all the talking."

"Because I'm such a coward." Bella whispered bitterly.

"No because you've had enough emotional shocks today." Jacob squeezed her hand gently. "Bells, don't wallow. It took enormous strength to do what you did."

Bella wouldn't be placated. She swallowed thickly, unable to meet Jacob's concerned gaze. "Let's get this over with." She mumbled as she climbed out of the truck.

* * *

Charlie's relief upon seeing Bella was palpable. He hugged her in a rare display of paternal affection. It startled her; this was something she wasn't used to. Her father had always been reserved. He found dealing with emotional issues difficult and had floundered, particularly during her zombie phase after Edward had left. But he had tried to change. Bella knew that Charlie loved her very much, but struggled to show it clearly at times. But being an emotional mess herself right now wasn't helping when he began to bombard her with questions after their initial greeting. Bella couldn't answer him. She froze, looking toward Jacob for help. He immediately stepped in and began to talk for her. Even though she was grateful she was also resentful. It was irrational to feel this way, but it compounded how weak willed she felt. Shame swallowed her voice as Jacob explained the truth of the situation, as much as he could anyway, while leaving out the supernatural element.

"I knew something wasn't right." Charlie lamented after he listened to Jacob's explanation. He returned his attention to Bella, his eyes sad as he gazed at his only child. "I'm glad that you changed your mind though, kiddo. I never liked Cullen. You know that."

Bella felt emotionally bruised and battered. She suddenly felt angry, overwrought. It was as if all her negative feelings about herself were fighting for dominance. It made her lash out. "You made that very clear." She snapped at Charlie, to both his and Jacob's astonishment.

"Easy, Bells." Jacob cautioned her. He was getting intensely worried. Bella was quivering; she looked like she was going to snap at any moment. He put his arm around her waist and drew her close. "We should head inside."

"Hang on." Charlie got in the way as Jacob tried to steer her inside the house. "I want to know what you mean by that, kiddo." He wasn't going to let it go. He was stubborn like that, much like his daughter on occasion. Jacob felt his heart sink as he tried to dissuade the older man from interrogating Bella further. He glanced hopelessly at his house, wishing that he could mentally communicate with his dad to come outside. Billy was good at diffusing difficult situations, especially when it involved Charlie. "No, Jake. This is between me and Bells. You go on in."

"I want to stay." Jacob felt awkward defying the chief's orders. He had a huge respect for Bella's father but he wasn't going to abandon Bella when she needed his moral support.

Charlie glared at him and placed his hands on his hips, hoisting up his belt. He was still dressed in the uncomfortable morning suit, although had loosened the cravat with blessed relief. He scratched at his chin, motioning with a jerk of his head for Jacob to give them some privacy. Jacob stayed put. When he didn't move Charlie frowned, seeming uncertain what to do next. "Look, son. I know you want to support Bella. I get it. You're her friend, but right now….."

"We're not friends, Charlie. I love her." Jacob stated earnestly. His tone brooked no argument. His passionate declaration made Charlie hesitate. The police chief seemed unsure what to do. He opened his mouth then shut it again. Thus far Bella had retained her silence, still feeling too tense to speak. But Jacob's announcement, although not news to her, had taken her by surprise. For him to say it so openly, especially to Charlie, who was still trying to recover from the emotional fallout of her despised marriage to Edward, showed how serious he was about everything. This wasn't a teenage boy letting his crush get the better of him; this was a man declaring his hand.

"This is….this is…." Charlie was flabbergasted. He scratched his chin again, looking between his daughter and best friend's son.

"I've always loved her." Jacob continued while Charlie blustered. He gazed down at Bella, his expression soft, loving. "You can't tell me you didn't know that." He took Bella's right hand and lifted it to his lips. His mother's ring sparkled on her ring finger, drawing Charlie's attention to it. He knew it was Sarah's ring right away.

"Is that?" Charlie was having trouble completing a sentence.

"Yes, it's my mom's ring." Jacob smiled at Bella, interlacing their fingers. She smiled tremulously back at him. She envied his courage, was jealous of it in fact, but she also felt a fierce surge of pride, and most of all, love.

"This is too much, too soon." Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. "Bells, this is what I'm trying to tell you. You need to slow down, take a breath, both of you." He said pointedly as he noticed the way that Jacob and Bella were looking at each other. They were lost in their own little bubble. "Bella." He said sharply to regain her attention. "Did you leave your wedding because of Jake?"

"Yes." Bella admitted the only truth she knew right now.

"And I'm still angry at you for taking off without a word." Charlie's agitation and his inability to deal with such intense emotional situations made him resort to anger. He directed it at Jacob. It was only because he cared so much. "Do you have any idea of what you put us all through by running off like that? What about your dad? I had officers looking for you. I put missing posters up. Not to mention the effect it had on my daughter. She was a mess worrying about you."

Jacob hadn't been expecting this sudden turn in the conversation. It felt like a lifetime since he had run off, but it was true, he had returned only that morning. He could never have envisaged the train of events that would follow. But as far as Charlie was concerned he had acted like a petulant child and returned only to wreck his daughter's wedding. Jacob knew that Charlie was pleased that Bella had rejected Cullen, but it didn't mean he would be happy that she was with him now, not after he had recklessly run away. There was no defending that. No wonder the chief was pissed. "I'm sorry." He apologised. "I had a thousand reasons for what I did. But it doesn't change how I feel."

"I'm supposed to believe that, am I?" Charlie raised his voice unintentionally, alerting the occupants inside the house. "You know I think of you like my own son." Charlie continued heatedly. "But I can't condone your actions. I…."

"Enough now, chief." Billy had wheeled his chair outside. Sue Clearwater was right beside him. She appeared a little embarrassed by the situation. She smiled at Bella weakly, and then looked at Charlie worriedly.

"No Billy it needs to be said." Charlie wouldn't be swayed. He was still annoyed with his friend too deep down. Billy's refusal to launch an all-out search for his son still rankled. Charlie couldn't understand why his friend hadn't been more pro-active. "He can't be so irresponsible. Neither of them can." He included Bella in that statement.

"Perhaps now is not the time." Sue cautioned as she tried to calm the situation down. She wasn't used to Charlie's ways of dealing with a crisis. Billy was. He knew telling the chief to cool it wouldn't work. Charlie needed to rant, and then afterwards he would cool down and rethink things rationally. But poor Sue didn't know that. She wasn't prepared for Charlie's sharp retort not to interfere. It hurt. Sue wasn't one to hold back herself. It wasn't from Harry that Leah inherited her ferocious temper. "Don't you talk down to me like that, Charles Eugene Swan." Sue snapped at him. "No man ever speaks to me like that."

"Eugene?" Jacob didn't know that was Charlie's middle name. Bella knew, but hearing Sue say it aloud, scolding Charlie like he was her son Seth, made her laugh. She didn't mean to, but couldn't help it. Jacob snickered too. Billy was pressing his lips together, trying to keep his own amusement in check.

Sue and Charlie exchanged a bemused glance when they finally noticed the other three were essentially laughing at them. What was so darn funny? Charlie opened his mouth, ready to say his piece, but nothing came out. Sue was frowning, also rendered mute by the sudden change in atmosphere. She shook her head in disbelief and marched back into the house. Charlie looked at them all, seeming uncertain whether to follow, his bluster was all gone now. He ended up following Sue, muttering that he needed a beer. He shut the door behind him, seeming to forget it was Billy's house and not his own. He had locked them all out. Billy's mirth disappeared when he rattled the door handle and couldn't get back inside. "Hey, let me in." He demanded through the locked door, irritated now.

"When you learn some manners Billy Black and not before." Sue's voice drifted through the locked door.

"Charlie…Chief….open this door or so help me you'll regret it." Billy threatened as he rattled the handle again.

The curtains at the front window parted. Charlie's face appeared. He was smirking. Sue was beside him, a similar smile on her face. It seemed the couple had recovered from their tiff rather quickly. Charlie held up an opened can and pretended to toast Billy before disappearing behind the drawn curtains again.

"And the old fool has the audacity to call you irresponsible." Billy complained to Jacob and Bella. They were stunned; they were not used to seeing the normally reserved chief of police act in such a way. "This is Sue's influence." Billy continued to grumble as if to himself. "Prepare yourself, Bella." He warned her. He shoved on the door again and it finally swung open. "She's a bad influence. She'll have him all domesticated next, mark my words."

"Jake." Bella whispered as she held onto his arm and followed the adults inside. "Should I be worried?"

"Hell yeah." Jacob whispered back. "She's not Leah's mother for nothing." This statement did little to refute Bella's nerves. She felt emotionally drained. It had been a long day. She felt her lids drooping. Jacob noticed and kissed the top of her head as he held her upright. "It's gonna be okay, Bells." He reassured her. "Tomorrow is the beginning of the rest of our lives."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! I have no idea what Charlie's middle name is or even if he has one. But for the purposes of this story it is Eugene.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Five Year Plan**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. I really appreciate it. In this chapter Bella has some soul searching to do. Charlie gets to have his say and it might not be what you expect.**_

 **Part Seven**

It was odd being back in her old room in Forks. She had woken in that same bed only that morning, pensive, but resolved to marry Edward. She'd gone ahead with it, despite any hidden reservations. She had chosen her path and was certain that being Edward's bride and ultimately his partner for eternity was her destiny. Is that what she had really thought? Bella felt confused, unsure. She lay on her bed, the comforter pulled up to her chin. It was chilly without Jacob by her side. He hadn't been able to stay with her. He needed to spend time with his pack, bonding. He had made a truce with his brothers, but it was still very fragile. He had been gone so long that Jacob was determined to cement that truce and make it into something stronger. He had left Leah and Seth to watch the house while he ran with the others. There was no way he was going to leave Bella unprotected. He didn't trust the Cullen's, not one bit. The situation hadn't been made easier with Charlie's insistence that he and his daughter return home.

Bella could hear her father moving restlessly downstairs. After the earlier convivial atmosphere at the Black's had calmed down, Charlie had become introspective, thoughtful. Bella had felt him watching her covertly, brow furrowed, eyes watchful. He had been interrupted earlier when he had tried to talk to her alone. There seemed more that he needed to get off of his chest, hence his insistence that they return home to Forks instead of spending the night at the Black's when Billy offered. On the journey home Bella felt full of dread. She didn't feel strong enough to deflect more questions from her father, so she had acted like the coward she was and fled upstairs as soon as they arrived home, claiming exhaustion.

But she couldn't sleep. She was questioning everything. Her entire life in Forks had been based on a lie. She had reluctantly moved in with a father she barely knew, to a place she had spent most of her life avoiding. She had only left her mom because she felt in the way. With her stepfather Phil travelling so much, Bella knew that it was hurting her mom to be away from him as he travelled around as a jobbing baseball player. So she had sacrificed her own happiness for her mothers. It was a pattern she had done her whole life. Bella recognised it now. She had done the same with Edward and his family. She had tried to morph herself into something she wasn't. She had tried to live up to Edward's ideal of her, but it had proven exhausting. His influence over her, even from the very beginning had been strong. He had warned her, many times, of what he was, what he was capable of. But this had only increased her desire to be with him. He was intriguing, maybe a little dangerous. In her rashness to be part of something bigger, she had pushed aside warnings from those concerned about her, like Billy Black who knew what Edward was, and even from Charlie, who didn't. But even in his ignorance her father had sensed the darkness inside of Edward and shied away from it, so why hadn't she? The other kids at school, her friends, tended to instinctively avoid the Cullen's. They were ethereal, mystical, not part of the real world, no matter how hard they tried to conceal it. What was faulty in her brain that made her own sense of personal safety and common sense fly out of the window?

Then there was Jacob, kind, sweet, loving, loyal Jacob. Her best friend, almost lover and possessor of the most beautiful soul she had ever come across. She had called him sort of beautiful once. What a fool? Was she so vain that it took a knock on the head for her to see him with fresh eyes? All through her zombie months, she had acted like an addict going through a withdrawal. The sun had stopped shining for her until Jacob had pulled her from the darkness. He had saved her life; he was still doing it, because he loved her, warts and all. Tears welled in Bella's eyes as she recalled all their times together, how drawn she was to him from the very beginning. They had a history that even Edward couldn't break through. The first time she had met Jacob was when he was a three year old toddler making mud pies in his front yard. She had been a skinny child of five when they had made their first tentative connection when the happy boy offered his hand in friendship. How had she forgotten all that in her pursuit of something greater? There was nothing better than a warm hand holding onto hers. How could she want to trade that feeling of comfort, of safety, for an eternity out in the cold?

Bella had felt the effects of Edward's presence, his hypnotic voice when he had spoken her name. It was frightening how much sway he had over her. It had taken Billy to point out what should have been obvious all along. Many had told her that Edward was controlling. Charlie, Jacob, her friends, had all said the same thing. How right they were? But not in the usual sense. She had been lured into a world where she didn't belong. Edward may claim to love her, but his inability to stay away had damaged her beyond comprehension. Sadly, the other Cullen's had been complicit in his actions. Carlisle, as head of the clan, should have immediately made his family move away as soon as Edward became attached to her, but he hadn't, instead he had given into his favourite son, dampening down his own qualms all in the name of making Edward happy. Only Rosalie was strong enough to voice her ambivalence about it. But she had been drowned out in a sea of protests from the others.

It was all so fuzzy. Bella couldn't pinpoint when she had begun to lose her sense of self. Vague images flitted through her mind, days spent in isolation because Edward couldn't go out in the sunshine. Disconnecting with her friends as she sat at a table with just Edward or the Cullen's for company. Turning down invitations, pushing away her father, her whole existence had become Edward, only Edward. No wonder she had become so dependent on him. He had chased away everything or anything that mattered in her life, until he was her life. Breaking that connection when he left had sent her spiralling into an unnatural depression. Returning had cemented his hold over her as her fear of returning to that dark place made her clingier than ever. Only in Jacob's presence had she begun to let go.

"Bells." A soft knock on the door pulled Bella out of her introspection. She sat up, hair falling around her face, as Charlie opened the door and peered inside. "You are awake."

"Yes." Bella rubbed her eyes and pushed the covers away.

"I made you some warm milk." Charlie came further into the room. The light spilling from the hallway made Bella blink. "Here you go." He handed her a mug.

"You used to make this when I was little." Bella smiled wistfully at the memory.

"Yes, whenever you stayed over and couldn't sleep." Charlie perched on the edge of her bed. In his hand was a piece of paper. Bella's eyes were drawn to it at once. She recognised it. She paused, glancing up at her father from under her long lashes, worried. "I found this."

"That's mine." Bella whispered.

"It's Jake's writing." Charlie gazed at her for a long moment, and then returned his attention to the crumpled piece of paper. In husky tones he read aloud Jacob's plans for the next five years. Hearing it again made Bella's heart race. She clutched the warm mug in her hands, transported back in time to that morning when Jacob had come back to her. Charlie stopped reading. "He really loves you."

"Yes." Bella nodded with eyes filled with sadness. "I don't deserve him."

Charlie sighed, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. He folded up the paper and passed it back to Bella. "When I met your mother it was a beautiful warm September day. Renee was driving up the pacific highway with her friends. They had stopped to camp on First beach in La Push. I was visiting Billy when I came across her. There was something between us from the get go." Charlie's eyes became misty as he remembered his youth. "We spent a whirlwind few days together before she had to go. I begged her to come back. She promised she would." A small smile lit up his face at the memory. "To my surprise she did. This time she stayed."

"Dad…" Bella whispered as she laid a gentle hand on his arm.

Charlie put his hand over hers as he continued to talk. "Your mom is impetuous and romantic by nature. I think she fell in love with the whole passionate whirlwind romance of it all, rather than me." He frowned. It was painful to admit. Not a man used to expressing difficult emotions Charlie cleared his throat, and ploughed on. "I proposed and she agreed. We got married at the courthouse in Port Angeles a few weeks later. I bought a small house just down the road from your grandparents. My mom and pop were old, and not very well. They needed looking after. I had to be close." He blinked rapidly as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "For a while your mom was happy, even more so when we found out she was expecting." A soft expression lightened his face and he clasped Bella's hand tighter.

"With me." Bella mumbled.

"Yes, with you." Charlie was back in the past again. "Then things changed, became more difficult. My mom's condition deteriorated, she had Alzheimer's. I never told you that. My dad suffered with severe arthritis. His mobility was impaired just like Billy's is now. He needed my help every day to help with your grandmother. My job took up a lot of my time too. I wasn't at home like I should have been. Renee…." Charlie choked up, his eyes moistened and he was forced to avert his gaze from Bella. "She fell into a deep depression. She felt isolated and alone. She begged me to move somewhere else, anywhere with a bit of sun, a bit of life. But I couldn't go. My parents needed me. Then you came along….." Charlie hung his head. He couldn't go on.

"Oh, dad." Bella edged closer, slipping her thin arms around his neck and holding him close. The memories were still painful for Charlie even after all these years.

"I came home one day to a note on the table. She had packed up and left, taken you with her. That was the darkest time of my life. My parents died within months of each other after you'd both gone. I was drowning in despair, kiddo. I couldn't find my way out."

"I never understood. I never…." Bella was openly crying now. She clung to her daddy, feeling very young, and very vulnerable. "You had Billy, right. You had Harry and…and Quil."

"Yeah, they were there. Billy especially was a great support." Charlie raised his head and gazed at her sadly. "They were my best friends, but even back then I felt like I was on the outside looking in. I knew that they were dealing with stuff I couldn't understand, that I wasn't privy too. Even today I know that there are things that Billy isn't saying. I've always tried to be understanding. It's part of their culture. Billy is the chief, he has responsibilities."

"Dad, please…." Bella begged.

"No, let me finish." Charlie interrupted her. "I can't be that guy any longer. The one hanging around the edges, being on the outside, not anymore. This involves you now. I need to know that you're gonna be safe, happy. Jake is me in a way. He has responsibilities beyond his age. Billy will need taking care of for the rest of his days. Jacob will be chief one day with all the burdens that entails. If you're seeking a life with him, on the res, then you can't be Renee. You can't promise to love him, stand by him, have his child… _then walk away."_

Bella's mouth wobbled as she stared at her father. A lump lodged in her throat, He was telling her the raw, honest truth as he saw it. It was painful, heartrending.

"You can't Bella because after reading what that boy has put down on paper, I see how much he loves the bones of you. To this day I've never really gotten over your mother leaving. It ruined me for years. But for him, if you do the same, he won't recover." Charlie gazed at her earnestly. "So you need to be honest with yourself. Is Jacob who you want? Can you live with what being with him entails. Because if you can't I am begging you to walk away before it's too late for both of you."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Five Year Plan**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews! I appreciate them so much.**_

 **Part Eight**

Charlie had given Bella a lot to think about. She spent the rest of the night tossing and turning restlessly as she tried to sort through her frazzled thoughts. Jacob deserved so much more than she was giving him right now. He had sacrificed enough already. She owed him so much. When the sun finally rose above the heavens and its pale light filtered through the partially opened curtains, Bella gave up on sleep and decided to get up. She glanced at her clock, it was only 5am. She decided to take her time having a shower, she turned the heat up to the max, the hot water burned her skin, but she didn't care. Charlie was still asleep when she stepped out and began to dry herself down. She threw on some clothes and wandered down the stairs. The house seemed too quiet. It felt eerie as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. The cornflakes hitting the bowl sounded loud to her ears. Bella was feeling jumpy and she couldn't explain why.

As she slowly ate her breakfast she thought about what she would have been doing at this exact moment if she had actually gone on her honeymoon. She shivered, goose pimples rising on her chilled skin, as she thought about her wedding night. What would really have happened between them? It was a big risk they would have been undertaking, consummating their marriage while she was still human. Bella suddenly felt nausea well in her throat. The idea felt alien to her now. She couldn't really have been so naïve. Edward had warned her so many times that it could be dangerous. But she had refused to believe that was true. Not for them, not anymore. She believed in his absolute control. He had control alright, too much control, especially over her. She only just about made it to the sink before she threw up her breakfast.

Bella felt it again, the same feeling of weakness and submission after hearing Edward's voice. It chipped away at her sense of self. Why had she never questioned anything he had ever said or done? Occasionally she had plucked up the courage to dispute something that she didn't agree with, but that had normally been when it came to her friendship with Jacob. Edward had tried like he had with her other friends to isolate her from Jacob, citing the usual garbage about her safety. She recalled the time he had disabled her truck when she had dared to go and sneak off to the res. The very fact that she felt she had to creep out under cover of darkness to spend time with Jacob spoke volumes. But instead of being angry at Edward for what he had done, she had forgiven him, just like that. Bella caught a reflection of herself in the steel sink as she dumped her empty bowl in it. She didn't recognise herself.

"Who are you?" She mumbled under her breath.

That was something she was going to have to take time to figure out. She owed it not only to herself, but to Jacob too.

* * *

Jacob was tired too. He had been up all night patrolling with the others. It was only when they were together again that he realised how much he had missed his brothers. Being a lone wolf was no fun at all. Just thinking about the way he had isolated himself from those who cared about him brought home how reckless he had been when he had run away. Sam and the others felt his regrets as he ran among them. It was something he needed to share with the pack; they had been the ones who had to take up his slack as he disappeared to lick his wounds. His time away hadn't all been for naught though. Living in the wilds, alone, with only his wits about him had matured Jacob in ways staying would have not. He had been following Sam's lead for months now, occasionally chaffing at the older guys orders. But it was clear now that even back then he had been strategizing. He hadn't been questioning Sam's leadership to cause dissension within the pack. He had been doing it because it came natural to him.

There was no blame here. Even his biggest critics Paul and Leah held their tongues. The pack ran fluidly, revelling in being all together again. It was calm, peaceful, and just what they needed as they took time to bond together again. With no threats hanging over their heads it gave them all time to enjoy their reunion. Jacob was back in the fold and was determined that nothing was ever going to pull him asunder from his pack again.

* * *

Renee came to see Bella. She didn't call to give prior warning. Renee had never been one to think ahead. Her self-absorption prevented it. She was upset being kept out of the loop. Bella hadn't called. All she knew was that her daughter had absconded from her own wedding. The poor groom was distraught. None of the Cullen's could offer Renee any explanation. She had been shut off, closed out. Charlie was ignoring her calls which only inflamed the situation. Phil couldn't soothe her frazzled nerves. So she decided to bite the bullet and confront her only child. She deserved to know what was going on. Renee couldn't understand why Bella would want to run away from such a charming family. She was set for life. Why ruin everything just because of some pre-wedding jitters.

Bella wasn't prepared for her mother's unexpected visit. It was still early in the day and Renee was not usually an early riser. Charlie had only just gotten up and was in the shower. Bella's emotions were still very raw. Listening to her father's heartache had touched a nerve concerning her mother. Charlie had gone through so much; he had tried to be all things to everyone. He had tried to support his parents, keep his job, and support his new wife and child. Bella understood her mother's depression. It could be isolating living in Forks. But it sounded like Renee hadn't even bothered to put herself out for Charlie. Support worked both ways. Perhaps if she hadn't been so selfish, sitting inside the house all day, not bothering to mix with either Charlie's friends or their close neighbours, then things may have turned out so differently. Bella dwelled on the fact that Renee hadn't bothered to help Charlie with his parents. What had stopped her mother from popping in to watch over her grandparents? Nothing, that's what, they lived in the same street.

"Baby, what were you thinking?" This was the greeting Bella received when she opened the door to Renee. Her mother entered the house, uninvited. "I can't believe it." Renee continued. "He's a lovely guy. He's handsome, polite and has impeccable manners. Edward is very upset. I didn't know what to say to him I was so embarrassed."

Bella watched as her mother drifted into the lounge and settled herself down on the sofa. She patted the spot next to her, expecting Bella to sit beside her. Instead Bella sat in Charlie's recliner, gazing stubbornly at a confused Renee. "You don't know Edward that well. So how can you presume anything." Bella replied sharply.

"Don't snap at me, Bella." Renee said, hurt. She smoothed the skirts of her sundress down and shifted awkwardly in her seat. "I got to know him, remember, when you came to stay with me. I could see the love flowing between you. He watched you all the time. It was so sweet to see how much he adored you."

Bella tapped her fingers on her knee, irritated. "Are you even interested in how I am?"

"Of course I am." Renee's expression softened as she sat forward in her seat. "I'm worried about you. I don't understand why you would run away from the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Maybe I take after you." Bella retorted, unable to hold back her anger.

"Excuse me?" Renee froze; brown eyes wide with disbelief.

"You ran away from dad." Bella continued angrily. "At least I ran off before there was a child involved."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Tears glimmered in Renee's eyes. She wasn't used to being spoken to like this, especially by Bella. They had never discussed her failed marriage to Charlie. Renee had always congratulated herself on keeping a cordial relationship with her ex-husband, albeit from a distance. She couldn't understand why Bella was opening up old wounds now. It wasn't fair. Her fingers dug into the material of her dress as she stared at Bella in shock. "You can't take your anger out on me, Bella. I won't stand for it. Charlie is behind this, isn't he? He has made it clear he didn't like Edward Cullen."

"Did you ever bother to listen to why he didn't like Edward?" Bella was really yelling the question at her past self. She had closed her ears to everything. She was her mother all over, and it frightened her.

"You were always telling me how much you loved Edward. I listened to you. I take your word, not your father's. I saw with my own eyes when you exchanged your vows. I saw the adoration on your face and on his." Renee protested.

"No mom. I think your eyes have been closed the whole damn time." Bella said bitterly. Her hands clenched in her lap. "Edward can be charming…"

"He is."

"Yes, he is." Bella chewed her bottom lip and drew in a shuddering breath.

"He comes from a good family. They are all stunning. He has money. He can take good care of you. You won't have any financial worries for the rest of your life. He ticks all the boxes, baby. And he clearly adores you. The whole thing is so romantic. I can't understand what has gone wrong." Renee reached out to Bella but her daughter snatched her hands back. "Why are you so angry at me?" She implored.

" _Because I don't want to be you_." Bella whispered brokenly. "I don't. I won't. You left dad when he needed you the most. You took me away from him. You broke him. Do you even realise that? He loved you so much; he was under so much pressure. He wanted to do right by you, by his parents. Why didn't you ever help out? Instead you sat around wallowing, making it all about you. Because that's what you do mom. You're selfish."

Renee rose to her feet. She was trembling. Tears spilled out of her eyes, making her thick mascara run. "I can't believe you're saying all this. I did the best that I could. I was stifled here. I would have died if I hadn't left. You wouldn't have had any kind of life here if I'd stayed. I was thinking only of you, of your future."

"No, you were thinking of _you_." Bella felt sadness consume her. It left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. "By taking me away you stole any chance I had of knowing my dad. I lost years. That's not fair and it's not right."

"Don't baby girl." Renee pleaded.

"Just go, mom. Just go." There was nothing more to say. Looking at Renee was like looking at a reflection of herself and Bella hated it.

Renee's mouth worked. She tried to speak but couldn't form words. Bella averted her gaze as her mother eventually left the room on wobbly legs. When the door closed Bella began to cry.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! I promise Jake will return in the next chapter. These last two chapters have been about Bella's journey as she reflects on who she is and where she goes from here.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Five Year Plan**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews.**_

 **Part Nine**

Jacob didn't bother to rest before he headed over to see Bella. He had a shower, yelled a quick goodbye to his dad, and left. Billy couldn't hide his amusement. He was just happy to see his son happy. The worry and anxiety he had felt during his son's absence was wiped away. In his mind things were looking up. He heard the sound of the Rabbit starting up and he listened to the crunch of the tires on the hard ground as Jacob drove down the dirt track leading away from the house. Then it was quiet again. Billy didn't mind that. He worked best when there were no distractions. He pulled out his tools and began to carve again. It had been a long while since he had indulged in his favourite hobby. It was something he had learned in his youth. In fact he would often sell his work at the local markets to make some money when he was a teenager. Now he began to think about maybe doing the same thing again. He was skilled at what did, that wasn't an idle boast on his part. It had been a long while since Billy had felt so hopeful. With his son back home, and with no threats hovering over their heads, he finally felt able to plan for the future.

* * *

Bella was alone in the house. Charlie was back at work. He hadn't failed to overhear her confrontation with Renee. At one point he thought about intervening, but then decided against it. Bella was an adult, if she had things she needed to get off her chest, then Renee should be forced to hear them. So many people tiptoed around his ex-wife's feelings, himself included. It was a long time coming. Charlie had told Bella he was there if she needed to talk, he didn't push her. He could see that she wasn't ready to open up just yet about what was going on in her head. It had been a momentous few days. She needed time to heal and figure out where her life was heading.

It was raining outside. Bella heard the thrum of the droplets on the roof of the house. The wind whistled through the chimney stack, forcing the rain to smack against the window panes. She remembered how she felt when she had first moved to Forks. She hated the rain, had loathed the constant cloud cover and the cold. She had confided to Edward once, before she knew what he was, that she hated cold, wet things. No wonder he had laughed to himself at the irony of her statement. She had been oblivious as to why at the time, but now she knew. Her feelings about Forks' unique environment had changed the longer she had resided there. She was used to the weather, in fact enjoyed the fresh feel after a rainstorm. The picturesque landscape, the lush greenery and the miles of wooded area were beautiful. She wouldn't trade it for the world now. You could feel things growing around you here, there was life.

A knock on the front door signalled Jacob's arrival. Bella had been so lost in her own head again she hadn't heard his car pull up. Her heart lightened at the thought of seeing him again. It struck her just how much she missed his steady presence when he wasn't there to prop her up. His happy smile upon seeing her was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. His black hair was plastered to his head. He laughed joyously, scooping her up into his warm embrace and carrying her back inside the house, using the heel of his foot to kick the door shut behind him. Bella breathed him in, slipping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you." She confessed, snuggling closer.

"I've missed you too." Jacob replied, running his fingers through her hair. He loved the feel of the silky stands slipping between his fingers. He could feel the tension in her body. He was so attuned to her moods that he could tell when she was upset even if she was hiding her emotions behind a smile. He fell back on the sofa, pulling Bella with him. He adjusted her on his lap, so her legs fell over one side and her head was resting on his shoulder. Jacob put his hand on her left knee, his other still tangled in her hair. "What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong." Bella was tracing circles on his chest with her fingers. She envied the tight t-shirt that covered his skin; she could feel the heat exuding through the thin material. He was so warm. How had she suffered the cold for so long when she had every opportunity to soak up the warmth?

Jacob cupped her chin and raised her head so he could look at her face. She glanced up at him from under her thick eyelashes, giving him a serene smile, trying to hide what she was feeling. She didn't want to burden him with the turmoil that was going through her head. She was already feeling guilty about the harsh words she had said to her mother. She had gone into overkill. Now she was ashamed. "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours. Did Charlie say something?"

"Only a few things that got me thinking." Bella tried to avoid the subject, but Jacob wasn't having it. He raised his brows, gazing at her expectantly, determined not to let her off with this vague reply. Bella sighed. He always seemed to know. "Alright it was quite an intense chat we had. He found the letter you wrote to me."

"He did." Jacob hadn't expected that. He paused, his brow furrowing this time as he felt anxiety welling in his gut. "He wasn't meant to see that."

"It was for the best that he saw it. It really opened his eyes to the depth of your…um…feelings for me." Bella felt shy expressing it like that. She picked at the material of his t-shirt, lowering her eyes again so she could avoid the intensity of his gaze.

"I take it he wasn't thrilled then." Jacob muttered.

"No, he was very impressed. He was." Bella insisted, suddenly realising that Jacob was misinterpreting what she was trying to say. She smoothed out the wrinkles she had created in the thin material of his shirt because she had been tugging at it agitatedly. "He was just trying to get me to think that's all."

Jacob tried to hide his frustration at Bella's cryptic statements. He knew this was her way of sorting through her thoughts, but he was impatient to know exactly what she was thinking. Was it regret? Panic? Worry? Fear? What? She was unaware of his feelings as she became lost in contemplation. She continued to ramble as if speaking to herself. Jacob listened, trying to make sense of her jumbled thoughts. "Was it the plan? Was it too much?" He asked eventually when Bella fell silent. "Am I pushing too hard again? Is that it?"

"No." Bella said quietly. "The picture you painted of a possible future together sounded beautiful."

"Possible future." Jacob echoed her. His gut twisted painfully at her words. "Are you worried about imprinting? Is that it?"

Bella shook her head. "No. You're too stubborn to imprint."

"Stubborn am I." Jacob stroked her face with his fingers; a fleeting smile lightened his face for a second. "You got that right."

"I know." Bella replied with all seriousness. "No other guy would put up with what you have. I've put you through hell. I don't deserve you, but you're still here. If that isn't love then tell me what is." Tears were welling in her eyes as her emotions became too much to handle. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, Jake."

"Then don't."

"But I can't promise that." Then it all came tumbling out. Bella told him about Charlie's revelations concerning his own marriage to Renee and his warning regarding taking time to make certain about what she wanted. Jacob listened in silence as she castigated herself for her past actions and how scared she was that she was just like her mother. "I run away from things, Jake. When life gets tough I bail. I don't want to put you through that when I've tortured you enough already. What if I promise that I will give you all the things on that list, then one, two, three years down the line I find I cannot cope just like my mom? I can't do that to you. I don't want to be that person…."

Jacob caught Bella's hands which had begun to flail about in her hysterics. He encased them with his own, reassured when he felt the pressure of his mom's ring under his palm. Bella was still wearing the ring. She wasn't having regrets or changing her mind about him. It was her own self she was questioning. He understood now. "Bells, listen to me." He hushed her. Her brown eyes widened, still glimmering with tears. It broke his heart to see her doubting herself so much. "You are not your mom and as much as I respect your dad I'm not Charlie."

"But…."

"But nothing." Jacob stopped her protests. "That list I wrote. The five year plan, it's great, but it's just a fantasy. It's not real. This, us, this is what is real. None of us knows what the future is gonna hold. Now is what matters. Love is what matters. We love each other; the rest can work itself out. Alright. Stop stressing."

"I don't want to let you down." Bella continued despairingly. "I know you want everything that you wrote on that list, you can't fool me. I don't want to be the person who promises you the world than takes it away from you."

"You are not that person. I trust you, Bella. I know you." Jacob gently pushed her off of his lap and stood up. Bella gazed up at him in bewilderment, suddenly frightened that she had really pushed him away for good this time. He held out his hand toward her and she took it tentatively. "I'll show you why I know that you won't renege on any promises that you make me. Come." He helped Bella to rise. She blinked back her tears as she let him lead her out of the house and into the rain.

* * *

The rain was lashing down on them as they stood in Jacob's front yard. The hood of Bella's rain coat was pulled tight around her head. She blinked rapidly as she tried to see through the streaming water. Jacob was hunkered down in front of her. His hair was dripping with water; it ran in rivulets down the bare skin along his arms. It didn't seem to affect him like it did her. He gazed up at her smiling. "This is where is started. I remember the first time that Charlie brought you here."

Bella's tears mingled with the rain as she nodded. Jacob sounded wistful. His lashes were coated with droplets as he began to make up a mud pie. He patted the wet mud with his hands, flattening the top with his palm. He glanced up at Bella again and motioned for her come closer. "Do you remember what happened next?"

"You held out your hand." Bella edged closer, holding out her own toward him, fingers trembling. He reached up and took hers, enclosing her hand in a warm grip. "You smiled and said we were friends, even though you didn't even know me."

"Oh I knew." Jacob smiled warmly. He tugged her closer until she was standing tall in front of him. "Then what happened." He asked.

Bella scrunched up her nose. "I tripped and squashed your pie. Jeez, you yelled the house down."

"I sure did." Jacob laughed as he leapt to his feet easily. He had his arms around her, holding her close. His heat chased away the cold and Bella felt calmer. His fingers curled around hers. "Come on, the next stop."

"Where?"

"You'll see." Jacob grinned. With his arm around her shoulders he began to lead her to their next destination.

* * *

It was the Taj of course. Where else? Bella pulled off her hood and shook out her wet hair as Jacob dragged a crate over to her and made her sit down. "This is where I began to fall in love, really in love." He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her thighs. He massaged them, sending pleasant tingles through Bella's body. Even his touch set her on fire. She blushed, fidgeting. If Jacob was aware of her response to him he hid it well. "You coming here every day was the highlight of my life." He gazed at her earnestly with those soulful eyes of his. Bella was lost. "You used to say that I saved you but in truth it worked both ways. It was like all my dreams had come true when the beautiful girl I had a crush on wanted to spend time with me. Even after the bikes were fixed you kept on coming. It was so peaceful, you sitting here, drinking the warm soda, watching me work. Then my life changed…."

"Yes." Bella whispered. She reached out and touched his wet hair. She ran her fingers through it making it stand up in spikes.

Jacob stood up and held out his hand. "Next stop…."

Bella knew where this was going. "First beach."

"Yeah." Jacob gently tugged her hood around her head again. It was still raining outside. He laced his fingers with hers and smiled.

* * *

The wind was wicked. The waves lashed at the shore, the white foam spraying high in the air. Jacob shielded Bella from the worst of the weather with his body. She was snuggled into his side. There she felt toasty warm, safe. He led her toward the old bleached out driftwood log that was set near the cliffs. It was something that Bella always felt belonged to them. It had been a silent witness to many emotional moments shared between them. Jacob sat down first and then pulled Bella onto his lap. He put his arms around her as they gazed at the wild ocean.

"This is where we came after you found out about the monster inside me."

"Jake, you're not a monster. I love who you are. I love your wolf." Bella interrupted him.

"You said something similar to me back then. I was so scared that I'd lost you. That you would be so disgusted by what I was that you would never want to see me again." Jacob rested his forehead against Bella's and closed his eyes. He felt choked up and emotional as he recalled the memory, his old fears and anxieties welling up inside. "But you weren't. My brave beautiful Bella wasn't afraid. You were fearless. You still wanted to be around me. To you I was still just Jacob, just me. That was the second time you saved me."

Bella's tears spilled out from under her closed lids as she finally began to see herself through Jacob's eyes. She wasn't always so weak. He was right, she could be strong. She could be bold. He made her that way. "I love you." She cried, kissing his hot skin, seeking his lips. They kissed under the cover of the driving rain, with the wind blowing around them wildly, stoking up their already heightened emotions.

"One last stop." Jacob said huskily when the kiss was over.

"The truck." Bella guessed.

"Yeah, the truck." Jacob agreed.

* * *

They were back in Forks now, outside the Swan house. They sat inside the Chevy which was parked in the driveway. The rain had lessened now. It still drummed on the iron roof in a quiet tattoo. They sat in the cab holding hands as they gazed at the house. "It was here I finally admitted to you that I was scared that I was losing myself. It was all getting too much. Was I the wolf or was I still Jacob. Do you remember what you said?"

"I told you how special you were." Bella said softly, eyes shining. She twisted around on the bench seat until she was kneeling beside Jacob, her hands resting on his broad shoulders, their faces so close she could feel his warm breath mingling with hers. "I told you that I would remind you every day. But then…."

"And then I should have kissed you." Jacob silenced her with just that. His lips lingered on hers for a moment. It was a gentle kiss full of unspoken promises.

"I should have let you." Bella said regretfully. "I felt it even then, Jake. I wasn't ready to admit it, but I felt it."

Jacob smiled. His eyes roamed her beautiful face. He loved her so much. "In the end, that's all that matters. You are the most beautiful courageous girl I know, Bells. Don't ever lose sight of that. You may not know who you are right now, but I do." He finished with conviction. "And I will remind you of that every single day."

The sun finally broke through the clouds and the shafts of light caused a rainbow effect as it hit the rain still dripping from the sky. "Look at that." Bella said in wonder as she settled down next to Jacob. He put his arm around her as he too gazed up at the beautiful arc glimmering above. They sat together in comfortable silence, enjoying the magical view in front of them.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Five Year Plan**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reviewing and for still following this story.**_

 **Part Ten**

Charlie came home to find Bella busy in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, surrounded by paperwork, while alternately keeping an eye on the chicken roasting in the oven. Charlie hung up his gun belt, shrugged off his jacket and joined his daughter. "That smells great." He said referring to the food. "What's all this?" He then motioned toward the pile of papers scattered across the table.

"College prospectuses." Bella glanced up at him, smiling.

Charlie was glad to see that she appeared a lot less stressed then when he'd left her that morning. He wondered whether it had to do with Jacob's visit. Billy had called him to let him know that his son would be spending the day in Forks with Bella. "I thought you'd gotten rid of those." He continued cautiously.

"No." Bella looked up at him again. "I won't be going to Hampshire now with Edward so I was just sorting through my options."

"That's good to see." Charlie sat forward and began to pick up some of the paperwork. He noticed that a lot of the colleges were in other states. He became alarmed, concerned that his only child had decided to bolt after all.

Bella didn't fail to notice the worried look on her father's face. "Ignore those. They're the rejects."

"Oh, good." Charlie couldn't stop the relieved smile spreading across his face. "You'd get sunburn in L.A."

"Uh huh." Bella gave up on reading and studied her father carefully. "You know I was wondering…um…if it's okay with you. I kinda thought I might actually defer for a year and stay here. I mean with everything that's happened I'm not sure I'm ready to….face all this." She gestured toward the prospectuses.

"Does this have to do with Jake?" Charlie checked. "Because you know you can't base important decisions because you feel guilty or don't want to upset the other person."

Bella tried to keep her irritation in check. She knew that Charlie was worried for good reason, but she had listened to his advice, she wasn't naïve enough to fall back into old habits. She really didn't feel ready to face college. After the whole wedding debacle and what had come before it, she wanted some time just to breathe, and yes, spend time with Jacob, before she ventured on life's next big adventure. "I'm doing this for me." She stated pointedly.

"Okay." Charlie smiled, holding up his hands in a placatory gesture. "I was just asking."

"Alright." Bella couldn't help but smile back. She gathered up the prospectuses to file them away for a later date. "Now go and get changed for dinner."

"What for?" Charlie glanced down at his uniform in confusion. "It's just us."

"Nope." Bella's smile widened. "Jake and Billy are coming for dinner."

Charlie relaxed. "Well that doesn't matter. I don't need to smarten up for them." He sank down in his chair, grinning.

"I invited Sue, Leah and Seth too." Bella continued. She couldn't help laughing as she saw her father's jaw go slack. He was like a rabbit caught in the headlights. He hurriedly stood up, nearly tripping over his own feet as he scuttled up the stairs to change into his best shirt and jeans.

* * *

"You're brave." Billy whispered to Bella. Everyone had arrived together. Sue had given Billy a lift. The others had run there in their wolf forms. "I'm surprised you invited _everyone_." He gave a meaningful glance toward Leah who was scowling at her mother and Charlie as they spoke together in hushed tones.

"Jake suggested it." Bella replied in a low voice. She was beginning to regret her rash decision. The idea had sounded good at the time. Now that she knew that Charlie and Sue were dating, Bella wanted to encourage the relationship. Her father had been alone for so long. She liked Sue and adored Seth. He was so sweet. The only misnomer was Leah. Jacob had told her that the she-wolf wasn't as scary as she looked. He could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. She had found herself agreeing, albeit reluctantly. She knew that if Charlie and Sue did get serious, then she and Leah were going to have to try and get along somehow.

Billy rolled his eyes at his son's blatant optimism. The sun was shining for Jacob now that Bella was back in his life. Because he was happy, he wanted everyone else to be too. But Billy knew that life wasn't that simple. He hoped that Bella could hold her nerve. Leah had lived with her bitterness for so long she found it hard to endure anyone else's happiness, added to the fact that the loss of her beloved father, Harry, was still raw. Billy motioned for Bella to come closer. She ducked her head so he could murmur in her ear. "Whatever Leah says tonight please don't take it to heart. She's still hurting." He advised.

Bella nodded pensively. She had already resolved to have a thicker skin where the oldest Clearwater sibling was concerned. She stood up and took a deep breath. "Dinner is ready." She announced breezily.

"Thank you, Bella." Sue smiled nervously. "It is so kind of you to go to all this trouble."

"No trouble." Bella hugged Sue as the older woman kissed her on the cheek. "You look lovely by the way." She complimented Sue. Sue's cheeks turned rosy with pleasure as she fiddled with the long skirts of her dress. Bella could tell it was new, probably bought to impress Charlie. She hoped her dad had noticed and praised Sue on her choice, but knowing her father it probably hadn't occurred to him. "Doesn't she look nice, dad." Bella prompted Charlie.

Charlie's face turned red as he struggled to find the right words. He tugged at the collar of his shirt and nodded. "Very nice." He said gruffly.

Bella glared at her father in exasperation. She saw Sue's face fall in disappointment. Billy jabbed Charlie in the side with his elbow as he gave him a dour glance. Charlie mumbled something under his breath, his brow breaking out in perspiration. Leah's scowl deepened as she swept past Charlie. She ignored Bella completely as she purposefully sat next to her mother so Charlie couldn't. Seth and Jacob, both completely oblivious to the tension in the room, bundled into the kitchen, play fighting. Seth always reminded Bella of a younger Jacob, and seeing them exchange jabs as they fought, it made her smile. Jacob ended the fight by grabbing Seth around the neck, pulling his head down, and then ruffling his hair.

"This smells great, Bells." Jacob shoved a grinning Seth away and joined Bella, pulling his chair closer to hers.

Seth was sitting on his mother's other side. He was already tucking in. Sue cuffed him on the back of the head and told him to mind his manners. Seth nearly choked. His mouth was full of roast potatoes. His cheeks were bloated as he continued to chew, looking bewildered. Jacob laughed as did Billy. Bella smiled at the young shifter's antics but it was soon wiped off her face when she caught Leah glaring at her. The she-wolf hadn't even filled up her plate.

"There's plenty." Bella said nervously.

"I'm not hungry." Leah said rudely as she shoved her plate to one side.

"Leah, please." Sue begged her daughter.

Leah's lips thinned as she turned to look at her mother. The two women gazed at each other for a long time. Leah was the first to turn away. She sighed irritably before tugging her plate back and beginning to fill it with food. Sue breathed a sigh of relief and began to eat hers daintily. "This is delicious." She praised Bella.

"Yeah, Bells." Jacob agreed as he tucked into his own dinner. He winked at her. Nothing was going to spoil his good mood, not even tension among the Clearwater's.

"You could be a gourmet chef." Billy was eating heartily himself. He nudged Charlie who seemed to be in a trance. He was gazing at Sue, obviously working himself up to say something.

"Thank you." Bella murmured, embarrassed. She wasn't used to accepting praise. But it was made harder by the constant dirty looks Leah was throwing her way.

But her thunder was completely stolen when out of nowhere her father suddenly found his voice. "You look like an angel." He blurted out to Sue Clearwater." His pale skin blazed a violent red as it all went quiet.

"Thank you, Charlie." Sue reached out and patted his hand, while Billy rolled his eyes and the others tried not to laugh. Charlie was smiling sheepishly. The only unhappy one was Leah. She stabbed at her potatoes with her fork furiously.

* * *

Dessert went well. The atmosphere was convivial. Conversation was flowing well. A lot of that was down to Jacob and Billy. Father and son were naturals and so easy to be around. Charlie was nearly mute. He was clearly struggling to hide his feelings toward Sue and obviously mortified by his earlier outburst. Bella tried to ignore Leah's sullen face. Seth was clearly enjoying himself, especially the food. He had seconds and then thirds. When dinner was over they all retired to the lounge. Charlie automatically went to switch the flat screen on to a sports show. Bella looked at him sharply, motioning for him to ask Sue what she would like to watch. He really was clueless.

"Oh…um….would you like to watch a film. We've got…um…" Charlie went over to the stack of DVD's and began to rummage through them. He dropped half of them on the floor. He scrambled to pick them up, nearly falling over himself. Sue rushed to help him but they ended up bumping heads. Sue cried out in shock. Charlie was beside himself. "I'm so sorry, Sue. I can't apologise enough."

"It's fine. I'm fine." Sue rubbed the tender spot on her head.

"Can we go home now?" Leah's sarcastic tones broke through the melee. "Before this evening gets any worse, and that's saying something considering the garbage that was dished up tonight."

Jacob glared at Leah, his good humour vanishing. Seth groaned. He shot his sister a dark look but she ignored him. Sue was mortified. She scolded Leah and demanded she apologise. "You are acting like a child."

"And you are acting like a fool." Leah snapped at her mother. Her dark eyes were sparking with anger.

"Leah, outside." Jacob ordered.

Leah opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. She stared at Jacob for a long moment; her limbs trembled as if she was trying to fight her own body. He continued to glare at her, eyes furious, commanding. Bella exchanged worried glances with Billy. They could feel the underlying power exuding from Jacob. Seth sensed it too. He was sanding with his mother, trying to comfort her. Charlie stood on the side-lines, still too shocked at Leah's outburst to even react.

"Go outside and cool off." Jacob said again in a tone that brooked no argument. "But first you'll apologise to Bella and your mother."

Leah's mouth wobbled. Her fingers jerked as she slowly choked out an apology. "I'm sorry." Then she fled the room. The front door slammed behind her as she exited the house.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Jacob took the opportunity to draw Bella away from the others. "I'm going to go after her." He whispered to Bella. "Don't worry. It's going to be alright." He squeezed Bella's fingers then hurried out of the house after Leah. Seth followed, looking unusually chastened.

Billy decided to take charge. "How about that film, Bella?" He prompted her.

"Yeah." Bella agreed hurriedly. She sorted through the scattered DVD's and found a romantic comedy. She slotted it in the DVD player. Charlie had finally recovered his poise. He guided a visibly shaken Sue to the sofa and sat down beside her. Bella glanced at Billy again. "This was a mistake." She confided to the older man. "I've just caused a whole heap of trouble."

"Far from it." Billy said dismissively. "Your old man is in his element. He can play the caring suitor." He returned his attention to Charlie and Sue. His friend had his arm around Sue and was talking to her in gentle tones. Whatever he said seemed to be working. Sue was visibly relaxing under his attentions. Satisfied, Billy turned back to Bella. "Did you see what happened?" He asked her.

"You mean with Jake."

"Yes."

"Did he really Alpha order Leah out of the house?" Bella checked. She had seen it with her own eyes but wanted Billy to verbally confirm it.

"Yes." Billy couldn't keep the pride out of his voice. "My boy has finally come into his own."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Five Year Plan**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews on this story!**_

 **Part Eleven**

The transition was a surprise to Jacob. He hadn't even really felt it. He had ordered Leah out of the Swan house and she had complied. Seth had automatically followed him too. It was so surreal. Jacob knew that this new found authority didn't extend to the whole pack, but as far as the Clearwater's were concerned he was their leader. There were now essentially two packs, led by two very different Alpha males. Jacob wondered if Sam was aware of it yet. Was his mental connection to the Clearwater's broken? What did this odd turn of events even mean? He didn't have time to ponder; he needed to deal with Leah. She hadn't wandered too far, obviously guessing that she couldn't outrun Jacob anyway. He and Seth found her in a little clearing about five miles from the Swan house. She was already back in her human form. She was sitting on a fallen tree trunk with her knees drawn up to her chest. It was the first time Jacob had seen Leah appear so vulnerable. She was crying openly, not even bothering to hide her distress. Seth immediately went to his sister's side and put his arms around her.

Jacob hunkered down in front of the she-wolf while Seth gazed at him sadly. The young shifter was clearly very affected by the state of his sister. "Lee, are you okay?" Jacob asked in a gentle tone. His anger at Leah's treatment of Bella had dissipated. There was more going on here than he understood.

It took a while for Leah to talk. She couldn't seem to stop crying. Jacob began to wonder if this was the first time she had properly wept since Harry had died so unexpectedly. He waited it out, just like Seth. "It's a relief." Leah whispered eventually when her choked sobs had subsided.

"What is?" Jacob knelt in front of her again and studied her carefully.

"I can't hear him anymore." Leah revealed. "It's been so hard, being in his head. It was bad enough before, but…." She hesitated, rubbing her face with trembling fingers.

"You mean Sam." Jacob guessed.

"Yes." Leah nodded. She took in a shuddering breath. "Losing dad and then having to be around Sam and Emily so much. It's just been awful. I couldn't show any weakness. I couldn't."

"I'm sorry." Jacob apologised. "I'm sorry if we all made it harder for you." He couldn't deny the countless times that he and his pack had shown their exasperation with Leah's bitter attitude. It had never occurred to any of them that she was shielding her real emotions behind a hard façade. But looking at young Seth, Jacob could see that he had always known. Always Leah's staunchest supporter, the youngest shifter had always defended her from her detractors. Jacob felt ashamed that he hadn't looked deeper, tried to be more understanding.

"Re-playing what happened between Sam and I was the only thing keeping all of you from seeing how I was really feeling." Leah continued. Her head was on Seth's shoulder now. "I didn't want pity, especially from the likes of Paul." It was true the most volatile member of the pack wasn't one for showing empathy. She sighed, glancing at her younger brother sadly, before pushing away from his comforting embrace. She looked at Jacob for a long moment. "Seeing mom with Charlie…" She shook her head unable to continue.

"Charlie is not trying to replace Harry." Jacob replied quietly. "He's a good man."

"That just makes it worse." Leah swallowed thickly.

"You can't take it out on mom or Bella, Lee Lee." Seth finally spoke.

His sister's eyes darted to him. No one else ever got away with calling her that other than her beloved brother. She opened her mouth to issue a retort, to remind Seth once again that he was too young to understand anything, but she stopped. In her eyes, in that moment, Seth suddenly looked older, more mature. He had handled the aftermath of Harry's death with dignity and quiet grace. He had sacrificed his own grieving in order to prop her and their mother up during their own crisis. Instead of using anger, Seth had used humour. But he wasn't as laid back as he liked to appear. Leah felt shame swamp her. She was accusing the others of being blind, but she was guilty of the same thing. "I'm sorry, Sethy." Her eyes glimmered with tears again as she hugged her brother fiercely.

Jacob was relieved as he witnessed the breakthrough in Leah's impenetrable armour. It seemed the day hadn't been such a disaster after all. He stood up and left silently in order to give Leah and Seth some privacy.

* * *

"That's so sad." Bella said to Jacob later as he told her about his encounter with Leah and Seth. "I never even gave it a thought. I just assumed she hated me. Jeez, I'm so selfish and shallow." She was already falling into the familiar trap of blaming herself.

"Bells, don't." Jacob put his arm around her and drew her close. "It's not even about you. I'm just as bad. I've shared head space with her and I didn't even bother to look deeper. I'm as much to blame as anyone."

"You're not." Bella said fiercely in his defence.

Jacob smiled. He loved her so much. "And you're not either." He leaned down to kiss her, silencing any further protests. His lips lingered on hers for a moment, wanting to deepen the kiss, but mindful of the adults just in the other room. He pulled back with a regretful sigh. "There's something else…."

Bella knew where this was going. "Is this about what happened earlier when you ordered Leah to go?" She lowered her voice so she wouldn't be overheard. "She obeyed you straight away. Your dad thinks that there has been a shift in power or something."

Jacob's brow furrowed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't explain it. I don't know what's happening. Something has changed. Leah and Seth are part of my crew now. Leah admitted she couldn't hear Sam in her head anymore."

Bella's eyes widened as it dawned on her what this meant. "So you're their Alpha now."

"Kinda….yeah." Jacob agreed.

"How do you feel about that?" Bella watched his reaction closely. She was concerned. This could cause problems for the pack as a whole. If what Jacob was implying was correct then there were now two separate groups. How was that supposed to work? She couldn't imagine how the others were going to react.

"I don't know." Jacob admitted honestly. Only with Bella could he confess his fears. "It's not something I wanted. It just happened. I've always fought so hard against my birth right."

Bella couldn't fail to know why. She felt the familiar guilt weigh her down. Jacob had rejected his destiny because of her. His love for her had superseded his duty to his people and his tribe. This is what she had done by creating such uncertainty in his life. She had gotten in the way of his natural path because of her poor decisions. She didn't voice her fears. She could see that he was burdened enough with what all this portended. "Do you feel in the right place to accept it now?" She asked cautiously.

Jacob cupped her face in his hands and drew his mouth to hers. He kissed her, more fiercely then he intended. The voices of the adults in the other room faded, and it was just him and her. His fingers tangled in her silky hair as he deepened the kiss. Bella gasped at the intensity. Her skin burned as a rush of desire so great coursed through her that she couldn't contain her reaction to him. She moaned softly in the back of her throat, her arms slipping around his neck, clutching him closer, wanting to feel more of him, to melt into his embrace and kiss him until she could no longer breathe. Then just as suddenly his lips were gone. Bella opened her eyes, panting. "I have to go." He said huskily, taking her by surprise. He touched her pouty lower lip with one finger before he reluctantly released her.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked, confused. Her body was still trying to recover from that epic kiss. She didn't realise he hadn't answered her earlier question.

"I'll call you." Jacob avoided giving her a straight answer. He pressed his hot lips to her forehead, not daring to kiss her on the mouth again. He didn't think he would be able to control himself. He could still feel his skin tingling from where they had touched.

"Jake." Bella whispered, reaching out for him again.

Jacob touched her cheek briefly, but didn't respond. Then he was gone.

* * *

Bella spent a restless night worrying about Jacob. She didn't understand why he had taken off so suddenly. She didn't have a chance to ask Billy. Sue Clearwater had taken him home with her. So she was left in the dark about what exactly was going on. Bella didn't get any rest until the early hours of the morning. Because she was so tired and stressed from the night before she ended up sleeping in later then she intended. It was gone ten when she finally roused from her slumber. Charlie had already left for work so she was alone in the house. The first thing she did was ring the Black's. There was no answer. Bella felt frustration building up inside. She kept going over Jacob's odd reaction the night before. They had shared an amazing kiss, and then he bolted. It was crazy and made no sense. All sorts of scenarios were going through her head, none of them good. She reluctantly had a shower. The warm water soothed her nerves a little. She washed her hair, massaging the shampoo into her scalp. In the distance she heard the phone ring. Perhaps it was Jacob ringing back. Bella tripped in her haste to get out of the shower, but by the time she managed to rub herself down and wrap a towel around her soggy hair, the caller had given up.

"Dammit." Bella tried calling Jacob's number, still thinking it was him. But like before there was no response. Feeling deflated she didn't bother checking who it really was. She went back upstairs and continued to get ready, ignoring the phone this time as it began to ring again.

* * *

The day was lovely and bright. After the constant rain of the last few days, it felt good to feel the unexpected warmth on her skin. There was little cloud cover so Bella grabbed her sunglasses, shrugged on a light jacket, then headed to the local store. The cupboards were empty after her epic cooking session the night before. She needed to restock. Bella took her time walking toward Forks' one small store. She was still worrying about Jacob. She was lost in her own head and wasn't taking much notice of her surroundings. It was only when she felt something cold grabbing her hand that she was jolted out of her reverie. She spun around, letting out a shocked cry. Her eyes opened wide as she realised who had taken her hand. It was Edward. He was wearing a dark blue hooded jacket paired with black jeans. The hood was pulled up over his head, covering most of his face. Sunglasses hid his eyes. It was a bright sunny day and he was taking a big risk being seen out in the open. Bella could only imagine how desperate he had to be to even attempt it.

"I tried to call." Edward's hypnotic voice was like music to Bella's ears. She didn't respond, just kept gazing at his unearthly beauty. It had been days since she had last laid eyes on him. Time had dimmed her memory of him. Already she could feel herself falling under his spell. She blinked, dropping her eyes to their joined hands. It was with a huge effort that she yanked hers out of his. "Bella, can we talk."

"I haven't got anything to say." Bella kept her gaze trained on her sneakers. She needed to keep her nerve. Already she was weakening under his incredible influence on her. Even his voice was like smooth honey as he whispered her name.

"Well I have." There was an edge of steel to his tone now. His hand reached for hers again.

Bella dared to glance up at him from under her thick eyelashes. His face was stern now, his head slightly askance as he tried to shield his face from the sun. He sighed irritably and yanked the hood further over his head. "You should go. Someone might see."

"No." Edward was determined. Before she could respond further his hand was under her elbow in a tight grip. He pulled her toward the diner. "I'll buy you breakfast." He said as he ignored her faint protests. "The dog has you under surveillance. Did you know that?" He sounded angry. "They can't confront us. Not in a public setting."

Bella glanced toward the trees. She wondered which wolf it was that had been guarding her house. Jacob had never said openly that he had anyone watching over her, but deep down she had suspected as much. Her eyes tried to pierce the trees lining the edge of the road. She could see a faint shadow. Yes, someone was coming. Edward was already aware. He muttered under his breath. They were at the entrance to the diner now. Seth Clearwater was beginning to emerge from his hiding place. He was bare chested, only wearing a pair of cut off sweats. He strode toward Edward and Bella, his gaze wary.

"I just want to talk." Edward stated clearly as Seth drew closer.

"Jake's coming." Seth warned him.

Edward gnashed his teeth in frustration. "There's little he can do in a public place." He sneered. Before Bella or Seth could prevent him, he pulled Bella into the diner with him and closed the door in the young shifter's face.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Five Year Plan**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Twelve**

Edward led Bella toward the rear of the diner. It was shadier there. He picked a private booth and motioned for her to sit. Bella complied. Her head felt heavy. She was struggling to regain her sense of self. Edward pulled his hood down and sat opposite her. He leaned forward, his cold fingers reaching for hers, but Bella kept her hands clasped firmly in her lap. She felt if he touched her she would come asunder. Edward's disappointment at even this small resistance to his charms was palpable. He sat back and whipped off his sunglasses. "Will you please look at me, Bella?" He pleaded.

Bella was still wearing her sunglasses. She shook her head. They were like a shield between them. Edward didn't seem to shine so bright through the darkened lenses. "You shouldn't be here." She mumbled.

"Of course I should be here." Edward's fists clenched. His voice was dripping with agony. "You're my wife."

Bella felt her breath hitch. She couldn't breathe. Edward's presence was overwhelming. She twisted around in her seat, searching for Seth. Where was he? Then she saw him. The young shifter was arguing with the manager of the diner. He was being refused entry because he wasn't dressed properly. He had no shirt on or shoes. "Seth, I need to…." Bella began to rise but Edward reached out and caught her arm. He clamped her in place. Bella felt the cold seep through her skin. She turned back and glanced at Edward. His golden brown eyes were fixated on her. Despite her reservations she sank back into her seat, cowed. She was weak, unable to fight. She had been dazzled by Edward and his family for too long to be able to resist his charm offensive. She saw his body relax. His familiar crooked smile lit up his Adonis like features. "Seth." Bella whispered again sadly.

"Seth Clearwater will be fine. He empathises with us, did you know that?" Edward was playing with the fingers of her left hand now. He leaned forward again. His sweet scent, so tantalising, so intoxicating, wafted over Bella. She couldn't help but breathe it in. She felt slightly dizzy, almost as if she was going to pass out. It was a familiar feeling. She always felt the same on the rare occasions that Edward kissed her. "He's always been our biggest supporter. He came to the wedding. That shows immense bravery. He went against his pack's wishes to be there."

Bella blinked. She felt slightly removed from the situation. Edward's explanation for Seth's presence at the wedding didn't sit right with her but she remained mute as Edward kept talking.

"We forged a connection when we fought Victoria together." Edward smiled benignly. "It felt good to make a new friend."

They were interrupted by the waitress. Seth had been forced to leave. The manager had been threatening to call the police if he didn't remove himself from the premises. Seth, in his frustration, felt he had no choice. He had created enough of a scene. He had to be careful. But he hovered outside, waiting, watchful. If Edward tried to leave with Bella he would know. He urged Jacob to hurry in his head.

"What can I get you?" The waitress was speaking solely to Edward. This drudged up a memory in Bella's frazzled brain. She was back in the little Italian restaurant that Edward had taken her to after he had stalked her all around Port Angeles.

"Nothing for me." Edward smiled charmingly. "My wife would like an orange juice though."

"No food?" The waitress questioned. It was obvious she didn't want to leave Edward's dazzling presence.

"Not right now." There was an impatient edge in Edward's tone, but he smiled invitingly, trying to soften the blow. "Can you give us ten minutes?" He asked.

"Of course. I'll be just over there." The waitress flirted with him a little more, still ignoring Bella as if she didn't exist, until she finally took the hint and left them alone to talk.

"You were charming her." Bella had found her voice. It was odd witnessing something that Edward had probably done countless times in front of her, but she had never seemed to notice. She pushed her sunglasses further up her nose and stiffened, sliding her hand out from under his, and trying to create a little distance between them.

"She wouldn't go." Edward confided irritably. "Her mind is so vacuous. It was the easiest option."

"I bet." Bella mumbled.

Edward looked at her sharply. "You sound accusing."

"I want to go." Bella tried to rise again, but there was his hand again, clamping hers in place so she couldn't move.

"Come back to the house with me." It sounded like an order rather than a request. His eyes drifted to Bella's right hand which was still curled up in her lap. He focused his gaze on the ring Jacob had given her. "You're still wearing it."

Bella heard the puzzlement in his voice. She took advantage of his distracted state and placed her hand on the table, splaying her fingers so he got a better view of Sarah's ring. She focused her own attention on it, trying to infuse her weak will with some semblance of courage. Edward was talking again, but she interrupted him before he could say anything derogatory about Jacob's gift to her. "You told Jacob once that you would let me go if that is what I wanted."

Edward inhaled sharply. Her words had taken him by surprise. "You were asleep."

"I wasn't. I was pretending to." Bella revealed. She had always wondered whether Edward knew if she had been feigning sleep. Jacob had known. He would have read the signs. The shallow breathing, her innate twitching as she clumsily tried to keep her limbs still. But Edward hadn't known. He was so used to reading people's minds that he had forgotten how to read body language. The signals were alien to him.

"Bella." Edward's voice was dripping with agony.

"Did you mean what you said?" Bella questioned as she forced her head to rise so she could meet his tortured gaze. She was so glad that her glasses were shielding her eyes; they hid the tears which were threatening to fall. Her tears would make her seem weak. She didn't want to be that person. Not again.

" _Yes_." The word was dragged out of him. His hand covering her left gripped hers so tight that it was stopping the blood flow. Bella grimaced, but didn't cry out. She had to let this sink in. He had to understand. She watched the conflicting emotions on his face as he continued to gaze at her. Her hand jerked in his tight grip. Bella didn't know how much longer she could stand the pain. "Yes…." Edward said again. He inhaled deeply, as if drinking in her scent, the very thing that he'd always told her soothed him. His nostrils flared, his eyes darkened. "But not to him. _Never to him."_ He shook his head fiercely. "He's dangerous…."

Then his eyes snapped forward. His hand loosened on Bella's. She let out a small cry as the blood rushed back into her numb fingers. She turned and cried out again, but this time in relief. It was Jacob. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose fitting shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had been allowed inside, because unlike Seth he was wearing his heavy work boots. Jacob was glaring at Edward; his eyes were coal black, smouldering. He held out his hand toward Bella. She placed her injured hand in his. His warm fingers enclosed around hers, soothing the hurt. "Let's go." His gentle tone belied the anger on his face. He ignored Edward's posturing as he put his arm around Bella and guided her out of the diner, ignoring the curious stares of the other patrons as he led her out into the warmth of the blazing sun.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Bella." Seth apologised, chastened. He was full of self-blame. He was flagellating himself for letting Edward get near her.

"You did nothing wrong." Bella smiled tiredly. Confronting Edward, even to that small extent, had worn her out. Her small victory seemed hollow, if it could even be called that.

They were in the Swan house. Jacob was pacing back and forth. His control had dissipated once they were behind closed doors. He was fuming. He tried to walk off his anger. He couldn't believe the bloodsucker's audacity. It showed Cullen's desperation that he was willing to risk being seen in the sun. Like Seth he hadn't been too worried about Bella's safety because they assumed that the good weather would keep the vampires inside. He had been so wrong.

"Jake, please calm down." Bella begged him. She hated seeing Jacob like this, all tense and wound up. It had been so heartening to see him regain his peace and experience happiness, but now Edward had ruined everything again. "It's over now."

"Seth, can you leave us alone please." Jacob asked the young shifter. Seth nodded, standing up, his head hanging. As he passed Jacob put his hand on Seth's shoulder. "You did well." He praised him. "You kept your head and watched over Bella in the only way you could. Thank you."

Jacob's words had a miraculous effect on Seth's self-esteem. He raised his head, blossoming under the praise. "I would never have let him take her out of the diner. I was watching the whole time." Seth promised eagerly.

"I know." Jacob patted Seth's shoulder.

Seth smiled shyly before saying goodbye to Bella and finally leaving her alone with his Alpha.

* * *

"I wanted to kill him." Jacob confided as he embraced Bella and sank his fingers into her hair.

"He probably wanted you to lose control." Bella hid her face against Jacob's broad chest. She could breathe now. She listened to the sound of his heart beating. The gentle rhythm was soothing. So far she had managed to hide her bruised fingers from Jacob. If he knew she worried that he would forgo his iron control and chase Edward down. She didn't want any more trouble. She just wanted to try and erase the memory of her encounter. Surely Edward had to understand now. Once he put his bitterness and hurt feelings aside. She clung to this hope like a drowning woman.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." Jacob apologised. His voice was thick with guilt. He cradled the back of her head and held her closer. He needed to feel her thin frame pressed tight to his. He could have lost her again.

"You can't be with me twenty four seven." Bella closed her eyes wearily. "Seth was there."

"It's not Seth's job to protect you. It's mine."

"NO." Bella said more sharply than she intended. She pulled out of his embrace enough so she could look up at Jacob. She could see that her response had surprised him. "I need to look after myself, Jake."

"I know." Jacob agreed. "But these are exceptional circumstances."

"Can we talk about something else?" Bella wanted to change the subject. She didn't want to think about Edward Cullen and his hold over her. The memory was chilling. "Like why you left so abruptly last night." She continued.

Jacob suddenly looked coy. He coughed awkwardly, and then ran his fingers through his hair agitatedly. "Jeez, Bells."

"Jake." Bella said warningly as she felt her weariness abate under the weight of her curiosity. "Did you run off and confront Sam or something. Last night I was worried out of my mind."

Jacob's expression softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. I had something to do."

"Like what." Bella whined. "Tell me."

Jacob was glad that her irritation with him was dispelling her panic over her encounter with Cullen. He wished his own anger at the leech could be expelled as easily, but he managed to dampen down his ire as he focused all his attention on the beauty standing in front of him. He wondered just how much sway that Bella knew she had over him. He loved her so much. "I went so see Old Quil."

"Why?"

"I need guidance. This thing with the pack, it's…I gotta tread carefully. I asked Old Quil to help me with a vision quest." Jacob confessed.

"You want spiritual guidance." Bella was intrigued and rather surprised. Jacob had always shown his ambivalence with that part of his heritage. It showed how much things had changed that he felt ready to embrace that side of himself. "So what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Oh." Bella was crestfallen.

"I haven't done it yet, Bells."

"Oh, I see." She brightened again. "So can I come and watch?"

"Um…no. It's meant to be a private thing." Jacob hedged. He scratched the back of his neck.

"But I want to see." Bella persisted. "Perhaps I can have one too."

"What? No." Jacob shook his head adamantly.

"Why not?" Bella demanded.

"Why would you want to?" Jacob countered.

Bella became quiet, sombre. As much as she was trying to put her encounter with Edward out of her mind, it wouldn't go away. She'd hated feeling so helpless, so weak willed. She could argue with Jacob until the sun went down if she disagreed with him, but with Edward she lost all sense of courage. She turned into a weak willed child. She had gone into the diner with him without uttering a protest. She didn't care if it was down to some kind of supernatural influence Edward had over her. Bella wanted to find her sense of self. If this spiritual quest helped Jacob find his, why couldn't it do the same for her? She explained this to him in halting tones. She cried, once again accentuating to herself how helpless she felt. "I'm floundering, Jacob. I need to get my mojo back."

Jacob wiped away her tears. What she said made so much sense but their situations were so different. He was trying something that might not even work. His expectations were low, but he felt he could handle his disappointment. Could she? He was deeply worried that this journey would hold a mirror up to Bella and show her things she wasn't ready to see or accept.

"You can't protect me from myself, Jake." Bella said quietly. "I need to learn to do that."

Her words touched him. How could he argue with that? She was right. "I'll ask him." He promised. "That's all I can do."

"Thank you." Bella smiled falteringly as she sought solace in his embrace once again.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Five Year Plan**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. I really appreciate it.**_

 **Part Thirteen**

It was with great reluctance on his part that Old Quil agreed to help. But it proved fruitless in the end. It didn't work. Not just for Bella but Jacob either. It was very frustrating. Jacob felt like he was reaching something during his meditation. He could feel it, but something was blocking his path. For Bella it was even worse. She felt completely stonewalled. Old Quil appeared mystified as well. To him it didn't make sense. He tried to figure out what the problem could be. He was very surprised that Jacob wasn't getting any joy, especially considering his heritage. It was as if something was blocking them from gaining the insight they both needed. The elder spoke to them separately, trying to gather more information. Jacob was open and honest about what was going on in his head, but Bella was a tough nut to crack. As soon as the old man brought up her association with the Cullen's she shut down.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about them." Bella said as she avoided yet another probing question from the elder.

"Why is that?" Old Quil asked. He pulled off his spectacles and blew on them, before cleaning off the mist with a cloth and replacing them on his nose.

"It's private." Bella squirmed in her seat becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Have you ever discussed your relationship with them to anyone? Jacob?" Old Quil continued to question her. His brow furrowed as he watched her gaze drop to her hands. She was fidgeting nervously. "Bella?" He prompted her when she didn't respond right away.

"I've told Jake some things." Bella confessed eventually.

"Why do you feel the need to hide things from him? Unlike your parents or outsiders he knows what the Cullen's are." The old man didn't sound accusing, just curious.

"I don't know." Bella finally answered honestly. "I guess I've had to keep so many secrets for so long that I…." She shrugged, giving up.

Old Quil sighed. He felt defeated. "Then I can't help you. No one can. Until you trust enough to be completely open about what happened with the vampires, then there…"

"Because I don't trust my memories." Bella suddenly blurted out. Old Quil's words had frightened her. She needed help, she knew she did. She needed help to fight Edward's hold over her. But how could she be open and honest about her interactions with him and his family, when so much had already turned out to be lies. She had been in his thrall for so long. What was real and what wasn't? Were her past actions and decisions influenced by him so much that she couldn't be held accountable. Bella didn't know. It was a scary thing to have to admit that. It made her feel crazy.

"I see." Old Quil watched the changing emotions on Bella's face. Things made much more sense now. He placed his hands together and reflected on his next course of action. Bella, still troubled, sat in front of him, head bowed, waiting. "Maybe we've been looking at this all wrong."

Bella raised her head, confused. "I don't understand."

"You consider yourself weak." The elder reminded her.

"I am."

"You were surrounded by the cold ones for months on end." Old Quil interrupted her. "No human would have been able to tolerate their presence for so long without being badly affected. The outcome is usually fatal."

A shudder rippled through Bella as she took in the truth of his statement. It had been fatal, on more than one occasion. There was James, then Jasper, Victoria, the Volturi, then finally the newborns. She wondered how she had survived at all. "I had protection."

"Some." Old Quil conceded. "But not all the time. To go through what you went through took an enormous amount of courage and strength of will. You managed to shield yourself somehow against the worst effects. I wonder if you had some kind of spiritual protection. You were enthralled by the vampires, but not totally. You still had enough strength to seek out Jacob, to escape them for a while. It must have taken an enormous effort on your part to do that. Then after you married Edward Cullen, Jacob came to see you, and again you walked away. You're still here, fighting to keep your distance. I think you have great mental strength. I just don't think you give yourself enough credit."

Bella was surprised by the elder's compliments on her mental ability. She had never seen it in that light before. She felt a ray of hope. "It has to be Jake. He's shielding me. He's my spiritual protection." She felt so certain of this suddenly. She gazed at Old Quil, waiting for him to confirm her suspicion.

"No I don't think Jacob has anything to do with it." Old Quil tapped the side of his head. "I think it's all in here. You have untapped reserves inside there, my dear. I am sure I am not connecting all the dots yet. But I am certain that it all comes from you."

Bella felt crestfallen. The idea of Jacob being her spiritual warrior was appealing. It was hard to admit she was getting too used to playing the damsel in distress. She liked the idea of having that special protection. But Old Quil had dismissed this option. But this still didn't explain the problems Jacob was encountering on his own spiritual journey. "Why do you think Jacob is struggling so much?" She dared to ask the elder now that a sense of trust had been gained between them.

"Maybe the answer lies within you." Old Quil replied cryptically.

"What does that mean?" Bella was more confused and defeated than ever.

"It means that you hold the keys to this conundrum, Bella. And you are the only one who can unlock it." Old Quil finished with a frustrated sigh.

* * *

"Well that was a bust." Jacob hunkered down in front of Bella and peered worriedly into her beautiful brown eyes. She gazed at him sadly, before passing him the wrench. They were in the Taj. The Chevy was making alarming noises and he was giving the old girl a tune up. Parts were scattered around them. Bella, now used to being Jacob's assistant, was sitting on the old crate, passing him the tools he asked for. He had trained her well; she now knew which ones he was talking about. Two years ago she would have struggled.

"He said he needs to think some more." Bella said in defeat. She didn't think there was going to be an easy fix to her problems.

Jacob put down the wrench and placed his hands on her thighs. His warm fingers slid up the material of her jeans as he leaned close, his nose almost touching hers. "I'm sorry." He apologised.

Bella was having all kinds of pleasurable reactions to his closeness. She swallowed nervously and smiled, blushing. "We had to try."

"Yeah." Jacob agreed. He brushed the tip of his nose against hers before angling his head so he could kiss her. His eyes closed. The heat radiated between them. He drew nearer, his lips pressing lightly, he felt hers quiver under his. He pressed harder, his fingers gliding up to her hips, gripping them.

"Jake." Seth walked into the Taj without knocking.

"Shit." Jacob whirled around, glaring. He was breathing heavily.

Bella was frozen in place, skin burning. She didn't know where to look. Seth was rooted to the spot. He didn't know whether to run or stay in place. It was a garage for goodness sake. How was he supposed to know that his Alpha would be making out in it with Bella? "Um…sorry." He mumbled.

Jacob stood up. He ran his fingers through his hair as he began to pace. "Knock next time."

"Sorry Jake, sorry Bella." Seth apologised again, aggrieved.

Bella felt sorry for the young shifter. She smiled at him softly. "It's okay."

"Really?" Seth smiled back at her shyly.

Jacob rolled his eyes and cuffed the young pup around the back of the head. Seth let out a startled yelp. He pouted, suddenly looking his actual age. "What do you want?" Jacob asked. His was still fighting down his desire. Kissing Bella, touching her, sent his passion soaring. He wanted her so badly, but knew he had to contain his ardour and go at her pace. It was one of the reasons he had run away from her the other night. He'd been having trouble controlling himself. He wasn't really angry at Seth, he was angry at himself.

"Sam wants to see you." Seth winced. This wasn't good news. The split between the packs was growing. Embry and Quil were talking of quitting the main pack and defecting to Jacob. It seemed that he would soon have his former wingmen by his side again. Of course it wasn't that easy. They couldn't just change sides. Sam still had control of them, for now.

"What's happened?" Jacob had been walking a tightrope. He didn't want to fight. He wanted them all to be united. He just wasn't sure how this could be achieved. Sam wouldn't relinquish his leadership. Paul and Jared were still firmly in his corner. Tensions were running high.

"Embry and Paul had a fight." Seth revealed.

"Damn." Jacob sighed. It had to be bad for Embry to be provoked enough to lose his cool with Lahote. He was usually the most level headed of the pack.

Bella was thinking along the same lines. She gazed at Jacob worriedly. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Jacob really didn't. If he made the wrong decision he could make things so much worse.

"You need to fix this." Bella approached and put her arms around Jacob. She could feel the tension in his body. He was like a coiled spring. It wasn't fair that he was being forced to deal with this infighting. She felt partially to blame.

"I don't know how." Jacob dropped a kiss on top of her head. "I've tried talking to Sam. But it just ends in a stalemate."

"Try again." Bella pleaded. She hated seeing Jacob so upset. It was clearly affecting Seth too, and probably Leah. She wondered whether Jacob's renewed relationship with her was part of the problem. The pack had risked their lives to protect her in the past. She could see that they felt like she had thrown it all back in their faces when she had rejected Jacob after the newborn battle. She couldn't blame them for feeling resentful toward her. She hoped that this wasn't the real reason behind renewed hostilities.

"I don't know what more I can say." Jacob was running out of options. The only one left open to him was to fight Sam and take control of the whole pack. But he didn't want this. It would cause too much friction and could split them permanently. No, he would rather have things resolved amicably, but was at a loss.

"Maybe I should talk to them." Bella suggested. She couldn't believe she was offering. But she wanted to try and show her support by placing herself in the line of fire. Maybe if Sam and the others saw that she was committed to changing, then perhaps they would be open to negotiation.

"No." Jacob stated firmly.

"You're not her _boss_ , boss." Seth quipped suddenly.

"This is a serious situation." Jacob snapped at Seth. "There is no room for jokes."

"He's right though." Bella said stoutly. A lick of bravado spurred her onward. She owed Jacob so much. It was time she showed him that she could stand on her own.

"Bells…."

"No. I want to do this." Bella implored. "I _need_ to do this."

"It's not about you." Jacob pointed out. He didn't like the idea at all. He knew what some of the pack thought about her, Sam and Paul especially. Lahote definitely wouldn't hold his tongue and Jacob knew he would have to fight Paul if he stepped too much out of line.

"Some of it is about me. You know it is." Bella wasn't fooled. She really wanted to try and resolve this, for his sake. "Please trust me enough to let me handle it my way."

"Dammit." Jacob cursed. She knew he wouldn't be able to refuse. Throwing the issue of trust at him wasn't fair.

"Please Jake." Bella continued, her expression softening. "Let me do this. I want to face them."

Jacob locked eyes with her for a long moment. He wasn't happy about it. But if he continued to refuse that would make him just as controlling as the leech. He couldn't shield her from everything. She was trying to prove to him that she could handle it. "Damn." He cursed again, frustrated. He tore his eyes away from Bella's and looked at Seth. "Go and see Sam. Tell him that I'll give him his fucking meeting. But tell him that it will be with the whole pack or not at all."

Seth nodded. He winked at Bella playfully, giving her a smile of encouragement. Then he left. At least she had one supporter besides Jacob on her side. She gazed up at his handsome face. He was so beautiful, so perfect. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." Jacob cradled the back of her head and pulled her close. She was his whole world and he wanted to protect her from everything, even the wrath of his brothers. But that was impossible. She was right. She had to make a stand. He just hoped it wouldn't blow up in their faces.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**The Five Year Plan**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews and for still following this story!**_

 **Part Fourteen**

Bella's nerves set in as she waited for the pack to arrive. Seth had gone to fetch his sister. Leah appeared pensive, probably because she was about to see Sam for the first time in days. Bella felt guilty. She hadn't thought about that. Jacob was pacing back and forth. He was still feeling ambivalent about the whole thing, but it was too late to call it off now, and if he had it would have shown that he didn't trust Bella enough to handle herself. She was watching the trees surrounding his house like a hawk, eyes wide, and fingers tapping at her sides, all signs that she was worked up. Jacob knew her so well. He stopped pacing and started to go to her, but halted when he heard the first snarky comment from Paul. Lahote had arrived, and behind him were the others. Sam was in the lead. He was hiding his feelings behind his usual stoical expression. Uley never gave anything away if he didn't have to.

Jacob sighed. "Sam." He greeted his former Alpha. He tried to appear cool, unconcerned.

"I wanted a private meeting." Sam didn't bother returning the greeting. He crossed his arms across his bare chest in a defensive pose. His dark eyes flicked to Bella. "Why is _she_ here?"

" _She_ has a name." Jacob snapped. Dammit, he was already letting Sam get under his skin. He didn't like the way he spoke about Bella. There was no need for it. "Bella is here because…."

"Because the baby Alpha needed to hide behind a woman's skirts." Paul interjected with a sneer.

"Shut up Lahote." Jacob retorted.

"You're not in charge of me." Paul smirked, pleased that he was already riling Jacob up.

"Be quiet, Paul." Sam remonstrated with his pack brother. He didn't silence him with an Alpha order though, which annoyed Jacob immensely.

Paul made another snarky comment, Jacob was about to respond when Embry smacked Paul around the back of the head. Everything was already descending into chaos. Embry and Paul began to bicker. Quil joined in, defending Embry. Leah and Seth stood on the edges. The she-wolf's eyes were trained on Sam. He was looking right back at her, seemingly unaware of the kerfuffle going on with his pack. Jacob was getting more and more irate. This had been a bad idea. There was no way any of them were going to let Bella speak. After another insult from Paul, Jacob did lose his cool. He strode over to Lahote, fists clenched and ready to teach the tool a lesson in respect.

Leah had now turned her back on Sam. She still hadn't spoken. She was struggling being near him again. Seth glared at Sam as he went to comfort his sister. Sam swallowed thickly. He finally turned his attention to the others. Voices were raised. Jacob was in the midst of them, eyes blazing with anger, his muscles quivering. There was an electric undercurrent flowing from him. The whole pack felt it. Sam knew he needed to stop the storm from brewing but someone else got there first.

"STOP IT!" Bella screamed. Suddenly a torrent of water fell on the guys from above. The shock as the cold spray hit them silenced them all at once. They turned around, hair dripping; tan skin shining with myriads of water droplets, to find Bella standing near the house with a hosepipe in her hand. She had switched on the outside tap and directed the water straight at them. It continued to gush out in a stream as she used it to send them scattering apart. Her face was red with exertion; her brown eyes were narrowed with concentration.

Jacob stared at her. Water was dripping from his hair and into his eyes. But he didn't care. He couldn't stop gazing at her. She looked so beautiful, vital and alive. Bella was whooping now. She jumped up and down, aiming the water at Paul, who was trying to dodge out of the way. Seth had joined her. He grabbed the hosepipe and ran toward his brothers, laughing hysterically. Bella clapped her hands, still jumping up and down, as she watched Seth dive head first at Paul and bring the older guy down. They wrestled each other. Seth had let go of the hosepipe. It thrashed around wildly like an angry snake.

"Tools." Leah muttered to herself, but even she couldn't contain her smile as she grabbed the hosepipe. Jacob turned off the tap. The torrent of water turned into a dribble.

"Now are you ready to listen." Bella said loudly now she had gotten the pack's full attention. Seth and Paul stopped play fighting and regained their footing. The others, still dripping with water, approached. Jacob was in the lead. She smiled at him, but it wavered as she noticed the calculating look in his eyes. His brothers were wearing exactly the same expression. "Jake…." She said warily as she began to retreat.

"Sorry, Bells." A wicked grin lit up his handsome face as he grabbed her, hauling her across his shoulders. His skin was still glistening with water. It seeped through Bella's thin shirt as she dangled over his back. She began to protest, hitting him on the back with clenched fists as he made a run for the trees. "Sorry, honey. You can't water bomb us and not expect retaliation."

The others immediately followed him in one fluid motion. Bella was astonished to see even Sam smiling as they thundered after Jacob. Despite her unusual position Bella was quite comfortable. She had an amazing view of the pack as they ran swiftly through the trees. They were so graceful despite their size. They jumped over rocks, weaved through the trees, without once breaking stride. This was so different then riding astride Edward's back. Then she hadn't been able to see anything. But Jacob was going at a comfortable pace, probably for her benefit. The wind whipped her hair crazily as she bounced around, but she found herself laughing, caught up in the unexpected joy of just cutting loose and letting go.

* * *

Bella squeezed out her hair. It was saturated with sea water. When Jacob and the others had reached First beach the first thing he did was throw her into the sea. She had squealed in shock as the cold hit her. She had gone under, but Jacob had already dived in. He grabbed her, hauling her upright, pressing her against his hot body. She had gasped, grabbing at his wide shoulders to steady herself. The others were laughing as she cursed at Jacob. Then they all followed, diving in like graceful birds, one after the other. Even Leah followed. She rose above the waves, hair slick to her head, tank top clinging to her athletic body. Then she was under again as Embry appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her. They stayed in the water for ages, just play fighting, relaxing and having fun. Jacob made sure to keep close to Bella. With his body wrapped around hers she didn't feel the cold. She was laughing, arms circled around his neck as she watched the antics of the others. She hadn't felt so carefree in forever. Jacob adored seeing her so happy. The urge to kiss her was so strong, but he held back. Now was not the right time. Instead he enjoyed the feel of her lithe body in his arms, her breasts pressed to his heated chest, her laughter like music to his ears. It was sweetest torture known to man.

* * *

They built a bonfire. It was so huge it blazed like a beacon in the dark night. The sky was clear for once. The stars shone down from the heavens like beautiful diamonds adorning a thick black blanket. The moon hung like a round disc in the sky. It was so low they felt like they could touch it. The flames from the bonfire lit up the eager faces of the pack and Bella. Billy had joined them now, along with Old Quil, Sue Clearwater and Charlie. Bella gazed at her father's face as he listened to the tales spun by his best friend. She wondered what he was thinking. Occasionally he would catch her eye and then smile. Jacob had gone back to his house and retrieved a thick blanket. It was wrapped around her. He was holding her close, one arm slung across her shoulders as he listened with open fascination to his father's stories.

It was a magical night. Bella had never thought it would turn out like this. It was a far cry from what she had expected. The pack held no animosity toward her. Like before, they had embraced her, holding fast to their faith that she wouldn't turn away from them again. No apologies had been made. There was no need. Somehow, despite everything, they knew how sorry she was. They saw it in every look she threw their way, in every line and curve of her body. Jacob and Sam went off alone to talk. They were gone a long time, but when they returned it was apparent an agreement had been reached. The packs would remain severed for now. Sam was willing to relinquish control of the others, but on his terms only. Jacob needed to prove himself capable of being a good leader, only then would Sam promise not to dispute his authority and the pack would become one again.

* * *

Old Quil made himself comfortable as he sat down beside Bella. Jacob was helping his father get ready to return to the house. Charlie was walking Sue Clearwater home. The others were dousing the fire, putting out the last few remaining embers. It was getting chillier now. The clouds rolled in, obscuring the stars and racing across the moon like wild horses. "I see you have been putting my advice into practice." He said with a smile.

Bella gazed at the elder curiously. She didn't think she had done anything at all. She certainly felt lighter of heart, but events had superseded what she had initially planned to do. She pulled the blanket closer around her body to ward off the cold. "I didn't really do much at all." She confessed.

"Really." Old Quil raised his brows until they were lost in his hairline. "From what I observed tonight I think you found a part of yourself that you thought gone forever. Have a little more faith, Bella Swan." He laughed throatily before hauling his huge bulk upright. "Goodnight, my dear." He ambled toward his grandson, Quil, who was waiting to take his grandfather home.

Bella stared after him thoughtfully, mulling over his words. Was he right? Had she found something tonight? It had been a long time since she had really let herself go and have fun. With Edward that was impossible. She couldn't remember ever really laughing or just being a dork. He was always so serious, reserved. All the Cullen's were, apart from Emmet. When she visited Jacob, for sure they goofed around, but there had always been an undercurrent of tension behind it, usually because of the shadow of Edward hovering above them. But today that was gone. It was just them and their wider circle of family and friends. There was no judgement here, and Bella hadn't had that in a long time. So maybe Old Quil was right, she had found something.

"Ready to go, Bells." Jacob was holding out his hand toward her. Billy was sitting in his chair beside his son, smiling.

"I'm ready." Bella returned the older man's smile as she placed her hand in Jacob's. He helped her to rise. "Let's go home."

"Yeah, home." Jacob agreed happily, his eyes sparkling. Bella tucked her arm through his as he began to push Billy's wheelchair across the sand.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! I bet none of you expected that, huh?**_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Five Year Plan**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you all for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Fifteen**

It was a quiet awakening. Bella couldn't recall the moment she began to feel her independence begin to reassert itself. But she was beginning to show more confidence in her interaction with others. Since the bonfire she had been spending an inordinate amount of time in La Push with Jacob and the pack. She was grateful for their acceptance, they had drawn her back into the fold, and she was beginning to settle. The pack was a hierarchy. You had to fight for your place. Bella had never truly understood this before, but she did now. At first she had been a quiet observer. She stayed with Jacob most of the time, knowing that being beside him meant protection from the others smart mouths, especially Paul's. After they had allowed her back into their group with barely a murmur, she didn't want to cause trouble by defending her position when an unfounded comment was directed at her. Jacob did that for her, but she could see that only made her position worse. She had to do it for herself.

So Bella watched how the other females in the group coped with their men. The pack could be rowdy, and when a quarrel erupted, which it often did with so much testosterone flying about, she saw how the likes of Emily and Kim dealt with it. They didn't hide behind their men like she did with Jacob. For Leah it was easy, she could hold her own with her sharp tongue and angry stare. Emily was more pragmatic and gentle. Her way of defusing an argument was to offer food. How many times had she calmed a volatile situation down by appealing to the wolves stomachs? They were well known for their gargantuan appetites. Emily was a homemaker, plain and simple, and the guys gravitated toward that.

Kim was an enigma. Being very shy and quiet probably brought the guys protective natures to the fore. She didn't get Jared to fight her battles for her; it was more that fact that anyone flinging her a barbed comment would be met with a pained expression and a lowering of the head. Kim never retaliated directly, she hardly spoke. This tactic seemed to flummox anyone hoping to engage her in an argument. It just never went anywhere. So, that left Bella. Being a newcomer to the group again meant she was a ripe target. As always it was Lahote who tried to press her buttons. Bella tried Kim's approach. She would lower her head, glancing up at Lahote from under her long lashes with a pensive expression. But this didn't work for her. It just seemed to encourage him to pick on her more. This frustrated Bella no end. Why did it work for Kim and not her?

So she tried to copy Emily. She offered food. Lots of it! Bella was a talented cook, even more so then Emily. She would appear at the res every morning laden down with goodies that she had spent half the night cooking. The pack gorged themselves on her gourmet treats, barely bothering to thank her for her efforts. It was only when Jacob demanded they showed their appreciation that they bothered to express their gratitude. Of course Seth, Embry and Quil didn't need prodding, but as for Paul, Jared and the others they needed a kick up the ass to get them to give a grudging compliment. Not only that but Bella realised she was pissing Emily off too. Sam's imprint would give her the cold shoulder, obviously not pleased that Bella was unwittingly trying to outrank her as the homemaker. The pack was beginning to use the Black's house as their headquarters, eagerly expecting Bella to wait on them as she served up her delicious meals. This left Emily out in the cold and a ruffled Sam had to pat down his imprints feathers. In the end he begged Jacob to get Bella to back off and give the cooking a rest because it was making Emily unhappy.

This left Leah's way. Bella was not a confrontational person. She hated it. She found it difficult to hold her own, she always thought of things to say after the event. It was annoying and she often got irritated as she became tongue tied and Jacob would have to step in and put a stop to things. So she decided to see how Leah dealt with Paul for example. Often it would just take a smack around the back of the head for Lahote to shut up. Or she would chuck something at him. One day she upended a jar of orange juice over his head after one particularly insulting remark. He had been left coughing and spluttering and looking a right tool. Bella resolved to follow the she-wolf's example and get physical with Paul. It didn't take long before she was forced to carry out her plan.

"Could you get any paler, vampire girl?" Paul sneered one day as they all lounged in the Uley's back yard enjoying the rare sunshine. He was sprawled on a deck chair, a pair of shorts hanging low on his hips, his torso bare. He was wearing a pair of ray bans he thought made him look cool. He had spent quite a bit of money on them.

Jacob was already beginning to get riled up. He hated Bella being referred to as the vampire girl. He had warned the others to quit using that insult toward Bella. He wouldn't tolerate it. But of course Paul never learned his lesson. Jacob was about to open his mouth and retaliate when Bella hushed him. Her cheeks were rosy as she tried to gather her courage together. It had gone very quiet. Everyone could sense a change in the air, except for Paul. He lay in his deckchair, head back, smirking. Bella's eyes narrowed. She stood up, nearly tripping as her feet got tangled together. Her skin burned even more. She batted away Jacob's attempts to help her rise and walked determinedly over to Paul. It was only when her shadow fell across him that he bothered to look up at her. He lifted his ray bans, his smug grin widening. "Get your skinny ass out of the way, sweetheart. You're blocking the sun."

"The only thing blocking the sun is your inflated ego." Bella snapped at him.

Paul pretended to yawn. "Is that the best you got?" He spat sarcastically.

"No." Bella had spied Paul's beer. The bottle was still half full. She ducked down and picked it up. Lahote just continued to grin smugly. This irritated her even further. He probably thought she was just going to pour it over his head like Leah had with the orange juice. No, she had other ideas. Before he realised what she was doing, Bella made a grab for the hemline of his shorts. She upended the bottle and poured the contents down the inside of his pants. The cold liquid cascaded down his private parts, making him emit a high pitched squeal as he leapt out of his deck chair. Bella fell back on her butt, laughing. Lahote was hopping about like a mad man.

The others erupted into laughter. Jacob howled the loudest. Bella sauntered over to him, tucking herself under his arm, still smiling. "Well wolf boy, did I do well? "She asked, arching her brows.

"Sure, sure." Jacob kissed her; still chuckling against her soft lips as Lahote ran into the Uley's to nurse his hurt pride.

* * *

The next day Bella was sitting at the kitchen table, her laptop in front of her. She was job hunting. Now that she had put off going to college for another year she needed to find work. There wasn't much available in the immediate area. Forks was a small town. Her old job at Newton's outfitters had been taken by another high school student after she had resigned. The nearest jobs were in Port Angeles, which was too far for her truck to commute daily. She didn't know what to do. It was very frustrating. She drummed her fingers on the table as she tried to think of a course of action.

" _I wish you wouldn't do that, love"_

Edward's voice came out of nowhere. Bella cried out in shock, rising to her feet as she spun around. He was standing near the back door, his expression grave; his hands were hidden in the pockets of his hooded jacket. There were dark rings under his eyes. A sure sign he needed to go hunting. "What are you doing here?" Her voice quavered. His presence, his scent was overwhelming. He drew nearer, his normally golden eyes dark, hooded. "You need to leave….someone will be here…."

"Alice has lured your jailers away." Edward huffed. His nostrils flared.

Bella sank back down into her chair. She tried not to breathe; she had to resist Edward's charms. It was hard with him being so close. "Please go." She choked out.

Edward placed a hand on her shoulder. His unearthly chill seeped through the thin fabric of her shirt. Bella flinched. "I miss my wife." His voice was dripping with anguish. "Please forgive me, my love. Whatever I did to make you leave I apologise. Just come back to me."

Bella hung her head. Her long hair hid her face as she tried to stem the flow of tears. "I never wanted to hurt you." She mumbled, unable to speak with any kind of conviction. She was like a fly trapped in a web of her own making. She sought to find the confidence that had been blossoming while she had been away from him and his family. It was there somewhere. His sweet scent was so overpowering. It swirled around her. His hypnotic voice drew her in, charmed her. Bella tried to block it, to shut him out. It was mentally exhausting.

"I wish I could read your mind." Edward sighed in frustration. He bent over her, placing his other hand over her right which was clenched on the table in front of her. His hard fingers wrapped around the ring Jacob had given her. He unclenched Bella's fingers, ready to slide the thing off. To him it was an abomination, a sign of the dog's hold on her. "You're my wife." He said again.

" _But I'm not_." There! She had said it. The words were torn from her throat. It was agony. Bella felt her mind close around her like a steel trap. She could breathe again. She gulped in lungful's of air, gasping. " _I'm not your wife. I want an annulment, Edward. I want to live."_

Edward reeled away from her. He sagged against the kitchen counter, eyes wide, mouth agape. He watched as she stood, retreating to the furthest corner of the kitchen, still wearing the dog's ring. "I don't understand." He whispered brokenly.

The musical lilt to his voice had disappeared. To Bella it was just ordinary. He was ordinary. He looked like a frightened teenage boy. Too young, too conflicted and weary. "I can see you." She replied sadly. His gloss was gone. The shine was missing. His white face made his dark eyes huge in his face. He appeared haunted, tired. Somehow Bella's mind was filtering through his ability to dazzle, his charm was weakening. He couldn't read her mind, now he couldn't touch her heart. Something had shifted in her head. Bella could feel it. "I don't love you, Edward." She continued quietly. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to be free of you."

"You were my reason for existing." Edward cried out.

"You existed long before you met me. You'll continue to exist long after I'm gone." Bella said sadly. A lone tear trickled down her cheek as she watched Edward crumble before her eyes. He sank to the floor, gasping and choking. He was trying to cry but no tears would fall.

Bella didn't go to comfort him. Instead she turned away, leaving the darkness behind as she walked outside into the light, where she found Jacob waiting for her.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Five Year Plan**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Epilogue**

Bella walked straight into Jacob arms. He engulfed her in a bear hug, lifting her off of her feet and burying his face in the crook of her neck. He breathed her in, using his own scent to wash away the leeches. Something inside of him had been reborn. He could feel it because he sensed the change in Bella. Everything about her as she had walked out into the sun showed the difference in her. She was walking taller, her body language screamed confidence. Her eyes were clear, bright. Jacob held her tight, not wanting to let her go, but of course he had to. He placed her gently on her feet, still making sure that she was close. He ducked his head, eyes enquiring, heart palpitating inside his chest. "Do you feel it?" He asked cautiously, suddenly worried that it was all him, and that Bella wasn't sharing this unique experience. His head and heart had messed with him so many times he was struggling to hold onto the change.

"Feel what?" Bella couldn't help but tease him a little. Of course she could feel it. The weight of the world was gone from her shoulders. She felt lighter of heart, free almost. It was like she had finally escaped the shackles of her past. Something had shifted in her mind. Old Quil had been right, the answer lay within her. But it was only now that she realised how much she had been affecting Jacob too. She placed her hand on his chest, splaying her fingers across his wildly beating heart. He was holding his breath, obviously not understanding that she was playing with him. Bella smiled, looking up at his beautiful face. "I know what you mean." She confessed.

Jacob immediately relaxed and returned her smile with a sunny one of his own. He suddenly appeared younger, more like the Jacob she used to know, and not the one weighed down with responsibilities beyond his age. "C'mere." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight to his body. Bella snuggled against him. _She was home_.

* * *

Old Quil looked at the young couple. They had come straight to see him after their shared revelation. Bella described to the elder the battle that had raged in her head after her unexpected encounter with Edward. He listened carefully, just nodding occasionally in understanding. He watched the way the two of them mirrored each other in their movements. Often one would finish the others sentence. It was quite amusing to watch. Whatever had been sundered between Jacob and Bella was now fixed. Old Quil, with all his ancient wisdom, knew a perfectly matched pair when he saw them. He waited until Bella had finished her tale. Then he held out his hands toward them. Bella tentatively placed her hand in one, while Jacob took the other.

"Sometimes the greatest battles are those we fight within ourselves." Old Quil intoned his expression sombre. It lifted as he turned his attention to Bella. "You fought that battle today, my dear." He smiled; it softened his features, easing the weary lines in his face. "You won that battle today." He continued proudly. "You once told me that you were ordinary, but you are far from that. You are as gifted as any one of us sitting here. You just needed to have enough self-worth to believe it."

Bella swallowed thickly as tears pricked at her eyes. So many people had told her they were proud of her, Charlie, Billy, even Jacob himself. But for some reason she couldn't let herself believe it. But today she did. She exchanged an emotional glance with Jacob. It was clear he was thinking along the same lines. Old Quil caught the look and nodded, pleased to see it. The Alpha had found his mate; his mate had let him in. Whatever mental block that was keeping them apart was now gone. The cold ones would never be able to pull apart these young lovers again. The elder knew it was nothing to do with imprinting. Jacob Black had never needed the spirits to guide him in whom to love. He had done that all on his own. But sometimes the journey to obtain that love wasn't easy and could be fraught with danger. But the journey had also matured them both in ways that neither would ever have been able to otherwise. Perhaps it was always meant to be this way.

"Go home." Old Quil joined their hands together, grinning. "Go home and celebrate with those you hold most dear. The future is bright, you just need to go and claim it."

Jacob laughed, curling his fingers around Bella's and pulling her upright. He couldn't contain his happiness. Everything he had planned and fought for was coming to fruition. All he had ever wanted was for Bella to see it and want it too. Now was their time. He looked at his mother's ring sparkling on her right hand. He reached out and stroked it, then gently slid it off of her finger. Bella watched him in understanding. She let her tears fall this time as he placed it on the ring finger of her left hand. This is where it belonged.

"Five years from now we're gonna be married, Bells." Jacob stated confidently. He had no doubts now. It was all coming together. Bella nodded her agreement; she was feeling too emotional to speak. Jacob leaned down and kissed her, tugging her close, tangling his fingers in her hair. He was crying now too, their tears mingled together, they were not of sadness, but of happiness.

 _They were together now and that was all that mattered._

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading this short story!**_


End file.
